A Midsummer's Daydream
by ASortofWing
Summary: Harry is at The Burrow for two weeks before leaving for his final quest. Will Ginny and he reconnect in the sight of a wedding? Maybe what love he can get now is more precious than the future. A Sweet story. HBP Spoiliers, HPGW some RWHG, Complete.
1. Chapter 1 A Familiar Grin

**A Midsummer's Daydream**  
By ASortofWing

**_Disclaimer: No, I don't own Harry Potter or anything related to him, either. ; Humph._**

**Prologue**  
BZZZEEERRRRTTTTT…  
It was the sound of a heat-bug reminding everyone around what time of the year it was. The sun was already high in its place among the pasty white clouds that roamed above the Burrow. This "Burrow" was a disfigured dwelling that slanted on some sides while curved in others. It seemed as though there wasn't a straight line in the place and was held up by an invisible force that only some knew. Family love.

Weeks before, the wizarding world had experienced a great loss. Albus Dumbledore was admired for his loyalty and honesty, revered for his ability in magic and envied by all those he influenced. During this time a great force was also forcing its presence on the wizarding community. Lord Voldemort's spirit was threatening life and love every second. No one was safe from his ability to end something good. These two circumstances reminded the wizarding society about who they have and what they could loose. Everyone began to focus on their loved ones, not the overwhelming request for revenge. Suddenly, what and who they had now was more important.

Because it might not be there tomorrow.

**

* * *

Chapter One: A Familiar Grin. **

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Harry Potter, it's time to wake up! Beep. Beep. Beep. Harry Potter its ti-_  
"Alright, I get it..! Man..." said Harry, scrambling to turn off the annoyance beside his bed stand. He reached for this glasses and put them on, blinking so his eyes would adjust to his familiar surroundings. Except, they weren't so familiar. Harry traced his thoughts beginning with last nights events.

He had left the Dursley's for a final time. He remembered how Dudly had suppressed a smile as he shut the door… Harry frowned. _What a prat_, he thought. Then he met Ron, Fred and George and went back to the Burrow.. Then he remembered completely. As Harry glanced above him he saw the crooked roof of the Burrow and remembered he was placed with Ron in the attic to make room for everyone coming to Bill and Fleur's wedding this weekend. Harry didn't protest and was just glad to be able to be around his favorite family before his upcoming date with Voldemort. Glancing over to his right was Ron's Cot, all made with his pajama's folded neatly and placed atop his pillow.

"Everyone must be downstairs eating breakfast… I suppose I should get up," yawned Harry. With a small slump he rummaged out of bed and straightened up his clothes before walking downstairs to greet everyone. For a moment he thought about fixing his hair, but shrugged it off. He had learned it was best to just give up when I came to those matters. There was no helping the mop he amicably called his hair.

As Harry trumped down the wooden stairs he glanced to his right into a certain room that belonged to the youngest, and only, Weasley daughter. All at once, thoughts began to crop up in his mind. He thought about her, her hair, her eyes, how she slept in the bed he was staring at, how it smelled like her. His cheeks felt warm and he realized he had stopped on a stair. Harry shook his head and continued to trump, running a hand nervously though his hair. _Is it bad I think like this? I'm such a hypocrite! _thought Harry. _Just weeks ago I told Ginny we had to end out relationship because of Voldemort and what I have to do… And here I am looking, staring even into her bedroom? _

Harry sighed. _I'm a pervert. Just live with it, Potter. _

Finally, he came up from air from swimming in his thoughts and was greeted by several, "Hi Harry!" 's and one particularly warm, "Good morning, Harry dear." He surveyed those around him. He was surrounded with the most Weasley's he had every seen in one room. At one head of the long wooden table before him was the groom to be, Bill. Harry smiled at him and remembered his unfortunate accident only weeks ago. Though he was attacked by a werewolf, Bill was still quite charming – and a bit Dog like. Harry didn't mind. His godfather Sirius was a little of the same way, back in the day. Harry's smile drooped a little, but he continued to review those about him.

On Bill's left was George and his twin, Fred. They were dressed in silk pajamas – undoubtedly the fruits of their labor from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Next to them was an empty seat he assumed was his and his best red-headed friend, Ron. They smiled at each other and Harry began to walk to his seat. As he did, he continued to look. Next to Ron at the other head of the table was Mr. Weasley. Harry sat and nodded a hello to him. As he looked up from his plate his eyes met with Ginny, the one sitting directly across from him. He shifted a small smile her way which he reciprocated and then quickly glanced back down to her scrambled eggs. Harry did the same, but to an empty plate. He also took note that Charlie and Fleur were the last two to be squeezed in at the heavy wooden table.

"Here you are, Harry dear. Tuck in, now!" Said Mrs. Weasley, beaming lovingly at him. She had placed a few thick sausages and a big helping of scrambled eggs in front of him.  
"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley" replied Harry, helping himself to some toast.

"You slept in quite a bit, Harry. Hope I didn't wake you, mate." said Ron, looking over to him, eggs decorating the sides of his mouth.  
"Don'tsh worryh abouf it," mumbled Harry, practically cramming breakfast into his mouth. It was one of the best things about living in the Burrow. He wouldn't have to worry about food like he did at the Dursleys. This food was even edible.  
"Bill, smaller bites – you're going to choke! Honestly… " beckoned Mrs. Weasley as she watched Bill consume whole sausages at an alarming rate. His liking for meat had definitely increased.  
"So, Charlie! Who's going to watch over the Dragon's while you're gone?" Asked Mr. Weasley, glancing over to his second oldest son. Charlie had an intrest in Dragons. So much so it became his profession.  
"Oh, this older fellow by the name of Grastneck. He agreed to help me if I gave him a wedding picture with Fleur in it." He grinned and looked to his left at Fleur. She simply rolled her eyes and tended to the flying bits of sausage that flew from Bill's mouth.  
" 'Onestly, I don' see 'ow you 'sink you'r' funny, 'Charlie." Replied Fleur, smartly. Charlie raised his eyebows and smirked, tending to his eggs again.

Harry smiled. He was glad he was here with these people – his true family. _Or, as close as he would get._, he thought. As the rest of breakfast continued he felt content to just be amongst the bustle that was the Burrow. During a particularly funny joke, Harry moved his hand to cover his red face and accidentally brushed his elbow against his knife. As he bent down to get it, his feet went from under him a bit and bumped against Ginny's. Harry forgot the knife and straightened up immediately. Ginny leered at him for a second and then looked back down, smirking a bit. Harry smiled clumsily and was relieved when everyone began to get up and clear their plates.

Harry followed the rest and began to wonder what his feelings were towards Ginny. Ever since he first kissed her after that Quidditch game Harry had been so glad to be in her company. He was grateful to be able to talk with her and not be so embarrassed and he even had the better side of Ron. But after what he said at Dumbledore's funeral, Harry began to doubt it would ever be the same with her. He frowned at the possibility of not being able to spend more time with her.

"Harry! Watch out!" rang a voice into his subconscious.  
"Huh?"

_**WHAM. **_

"Ugh.." Groaned Harry as he found himself laying on the couch with an icepack across his for head. All at once a throbbing pain came across him.  
"Harry, are you okay? You looked like you were in dreamland when you ran into the side of the cabinet… We can't use magic to cure it – we don't want to miss and get the brain or something. Mom said you'll be okay in a half an hour or so." Said Ron, looming over him.  
"Thanks, Ron." Replied Harry, closing his eyes with a sigh. See what daydreaming gets you? Geeze..  
"So, what were you thinking about, anyway?" Asked Ron, scooting Harry's legs over a bit so he could sit a little next to him.

Harry's bottom lip thinned. He couldn't exactly tell Ron he was daydreaming about Ginny. After all, He did shoot her down only weeks ago. But, then again, Ron was his best mate. If he couldn't tell him, who could he tell?  
"Well.. " Began Harry, "I was actually thinking about Ginny. Now, please! Please don't blow off at me, Ron. Here me out, okay?" Harry said, hurriedly, noticing how Ron began to straighten up at his baby sister's name.  
"I was thinking about how it might not be the same between us again. I told her about how I couldn't be with her when I was fighting Voldemort... But I miss what we had together so much, Ron. I like her, still. I just hope she still thinks of me the same way," He finished, a small frown coming to his face.

Ron stared at Harry for a bit and realized this relationship with his sister meant a lot to him. Ron didn't scream, he didn't give Harry a nasty look, but placed his hand on his shoulder sympathetically. Harry watched him as he spoke.  
"Mate, you did what you had to do. I know for a fact feelings don't vanish that quickly. I can still hear Ginny sometimes – she talks about you still, too. Maybe you separating completely isn't such a great idea right now, but the fact is - Well, you're saving my baby sister. " Ron paused. "..Thanks."

Harry smiled, as did Ron. These two were inseparable friends. Ron realized for the first time that Ginny made Harry happy. Likewise, he was keeping her safe from dodgy guys to Voldemort. Harry was appreciative of Ron's understandment. For the first time in a long time Harry sighed with relief.

I_'m just glad he isn't going to rip my head off! _Thought Harry.  
**If he hurts my sister, I'll still kill him!** Thought Ron.

Half an hour later Harry was up and washed, dressed, and ready for the day. It was quite sunny outside and the weather seemed pretty warm for 10 AM. The day was Tuesday and Bill and Fleur's wedding had been scheduled for that Sunday. After the wedding, Harry would stay until the end of August, a mere week later, and then leave for Godric's Hollow to view his parent's final resting place. Just thinking about his plans felt like a bezor was being shoved down his throat. A Giant rock just holding him down.

He was determined. Determined to tell Ginny just how he felt – in every way. Whatever it took, he would win her forever so after this mess with Voldemort was past he would have someone to come home to in the long run.

He had two weeks.

**

* * *

Authors Note:** Yay. -; I had thought about writing this fic since I finished book 6. Sorry to all who can't read it because of all the spoilers. ;; Just hurry up and read book 6 and get here! This fic is going to only last for the two weeks Harry's at the Burrow for. I know it's a little slow now, but I want this to have depth – not just, Ohmygod Harry you feel so good. Those fic's suck. ; I don't know about you, but I like a story when the juicy parts come around. ; Ahem. And they definitely will be coming around. 

So, as you can tell this is definitely a Harry/Ginny thing. Depending how long of a summer I have left when I get done this, maybe I'll do a Ron and Hermione one. Only you, the readers, will determine that! Please Read and Review. If you have something Bad to tell me – spill it, I'm used to Criticism. It makes me write better, in the end. Hm.. What else? Oh, yes. Sorry if this doesn't come out as neatly as I hoped. I'm sure all fic's look better on Microsoft Word. ; Please don't steal the story – Just because I don't won Harry dosent mean I don't own the words on the page and what they're doing. Oo; So, anyway.

Sorry its so lengthy, but I hope it'll be good. Read it only when you have time! It'll be a good way to fill 1 or 2 hours. Thanks for reading! I'll have the next chapter typed up tomorrow or soon as I can. -

-Jess


	2. Chapter 2 Quidditch, anyone?

**A Midsummer's Daydream**  
By ASortofWing

_**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Harry Potter or anything related to him, either. ; Humph.**_

The story thus far: Harry Potter and his friends have just finished their 6th year in Hogwarts. With the ending of this year, new ways of life has made its way to the wizarding community. With the loss of Albus Dumbledore, the esteemed headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry and the ever present threat from Lord Voldemort people are now considering how important being with the one you love is now instead of worrying about their safety in the future. Harry is staying at his best friend Ron Weasley's house with his family for the special occasion of Ron's brother's wedding. After being in the same house as his former girlfriend Ginny, Harry is reminded how much he will miss her. Harry then decides to make his final two weeks at the Burrow lasting ones with Ginny. But does Ginny still love him too? Will their relationship ever be the same?****

  
**_  
_Chapter Two: Quidditch, anyone?**

"C'mon, Harry! We're going out to play Quidditch. Want to come?" Asked Fred, picking up his beaten bludgers beater from the garden shed just outside the Burrow.   
"Yeah, we have just enough people." Chimed in George, copping his brother.  
"Though, don't expect any competition in your area, Harry." Said Fred again, grabbing his broom in the far left corner.  
"Right, Flem,.. Uh, I mean, _Fleur_ reluctantly agreed to be a seeker." Added George, again, mimicking his twin. 

Harry watched the two as they imitated each other and was suddenly thankful he did not have a twin. He was also curious to see how the teams were made up.  
"Sure, yeah, I'll play. Let me get my broom." Said Harry hurriedly, speeding to get to the attic. Harry was still underage and could not use magic to summon his broom just yet. _  
That'll change next week! _Thought Harry as he went inside and turned onto the stairway to start his climb to the attic. On the second floor, Harry glanced to his left on a whim and realized he was looking into the same room he was looking into that same morning.  
_Ginny._ He thought.

As Harry slowed, he tried his hardest to be silent as he hid behind the doorway to just peek in. The room was not empty as it was before. There was Ginny brushing her long, red, sleek hair in her mirror. She had a small smile on her face and her cheeks had the slightest bit of pink in them. Harry smiled to himself slightly and sighed.  
_She's so pretty... I can't believe I'm looking at her like a letch. Why am I so nervous to be around her? Ugh. I hate feeling like this. Just walk across and get it over with. She's Ginny! You've known her for years. Ron's baby sister. He even said he knows she still thinks about me… Right. Okay. Walk._

Harry ran a hand though his hair, trying to seem calm as he took the next step upward and came into Ginny's sight.

"Hi Harry! Playing Quidditch with us?" She asked, turning to view him. As she turned, her hair followed and brushed against her shoulders and back. Harry noticed she had an elastic hair tie in her hand. As she brought both of her hands up to put her hair up into a pony tail, Harry viewed her frame. It was normal in all regular aspects – but in Harry's mind nothing could compare to how she carried herself. But, before he could go into any details -

"Harry? You there?" She interrupted, having finished putting her hair up.  
"Huh? O-Oh yes. Quidditch, you bet! I'm just going to get my broom. Meet you down there?" He replied, snapping out of it and smiling at her, cautiously.  
"I'll wait for you." She said with a small shrug.

Harry nodded in return and continued to the attic. There he went for his broom and was about to go down to meet Ginny again when he noticed something in Ron's wash. Though he could only see a corner of it, he realized it was a letter. Harry's eyebrows furrowed. Suddenly, he was full of thought.  
_Should I go though his things?  
He wouldn't like it if I did.  
But I'm his best friend – what if It's from Voldemort trying to use him?  
He won't care. It's Ron!_

There was no more to be decided. Harry leaned his broom against his Cot and took the letter from its place. He realized who sent it immediately – Hermione's handwriting was unmistakable. What was even better was it was already opened. Harry carefully took its insides out from the envelope and opened them – cautious not to make it look like it was tampered with. He read the letter in his head:  
_  
Dear Ron,_

Hi! How is your summer going? Mine is going quite well. I'm very excited for the wedding – try not to make fun of Fleur,   
she must be hectic with all that's been going on. You'll have to get used to her sometime! She's family now, after all.  
I'm also eager to see how you're doing.. I actually want to talk to you when I arrive Friday. It's kind of personal, so  
please don't lead anyone else on about this. Nothing against you, of course. Um, anyway, See you Friday!

Your friend,  
Hermione.

P.S. If Harry asks, Just say this is from a relative or something. I'd feel embarrassed if he found out we were writing  
to each other and not telling him about it. Thanks!

Harry quirked an eyebrow. _Personal? What's so personal she can't tell me about it? _He asked, subconsciously. His mind was wandering. Were they planning on following him to Godric's Hollow? Were they thinking they could help him fight against Voldemort? Harry shook his head, replaced the letter in the envelope and tried to fix it in the wash as he had found it. _They wouldn't be that stupid. _ He paused. _ Would they?_

"**HARRY**!" Bellowed Ginny up the stairs. "Would you get a move on! Everyone's already separated into teams!"  
"Coming!" He said, grabbing his broom and running down the steps. Ginny met him on her stair as she said and they both made their way down to where everyone else was. 

In front of him were 6 people; 3 with red ribbons strung around their waists and brooms, the other 3 with orange done in the same fashion. The ones with Red were Ron (the Keeper), Bill (Chaser) and Fred (who was the Beater.) On the opposite side were George (Fellow Beater), Charlie (Fellow Keeper) and Fleur (their Seeker.)   
"Ginny, you're with us," Said Charlie. "You're the chaser, okay? Ron told us how you were most likely to choose that position."   
"Sure!" she said, eyeing Bill who gave her a smile – a doggish, toothy smile - but still a smile.  
"Harry, you're seeker with us." Said Ron, waving him over.

As soon as both Ginny and Harry were in their respective positions and in their colours, Charlie waved his wand and stated,  
"_Acido Quaffle, Bludger and Snitch!"_

In a swooping motion, three balls came crashing out of the shed. Two of them had flown off on their own will and the third made it's way into his hands.   
"Well done, Charlie," cried Ron, dodging a bludger as it swooped dangerously close to his head. "Mom'll have your neck for that hole!"  
"Nah, we'll fix it later!" He replied, waving the hole in the shed away like it was a fly. "Ready?"

All 8 people kicked off with their feet and hovered meters in the air while Charlie swooped higher than the rest. As he took his place near his faulty hoop, all watched him anxiously. Harry spared a glance at Ginny to find that she too was transfixed on the big oddly-shaped ball. He admired her for going up against Bill, even if they were siblings. _  
Hm. Has she ever looked at me like that? I don' think so… I wish we were on the same team. Then when we win, she wouldn't feel disappointed._

Harry grinned to himself as the ball was put into play. Harry lunged upward, determined to show off his abilities to Ginny – even though she was no stranger to them. He searched for the snitch. Of course, he knew the Weasley's didn't own an actual snitch – so he kept an eye open for one that would resemble one. He imagined an enchanted tennis ball, or maybe a ping pong ball with a small grin. Minutes turned into hours while the game below kept on. Ron had done his best with keeper against Bill and only let in 2 of his drooly passes. Whereas Charlie was getting Ginny's full blast of chaser work. She was not about to let her quality of quidditch slip just because her opponent was her sibling. She had thrown 3 passes by him was working on a fourth while Harry watched her out of the corner of his eye. Unexpectedly, he felt a small breeze come his way.

" 'Arry!"

Harry looked around and saw Fleur come to a stop next to him, a little wobbly on Bill's old Clean Sweep Seven. She was sitting on the broom like one would side-saddle on a horse. Her frilly white summer dress was crinkled and her hair looked like it needed a good brushing. Harry stared at her, amused.

" 'Arry, E've been flying all ar'round zhis stupied place 'an I can't find zat stupied snitch thing! 'Vat am I supposed t'be 'ooking for?" She asked, flabbergasted.  
"Fleur," Harry started, keeping down a chuckle. "I really can't say, I don't really kn-" Just then, he saw a small golf-ball like sphere painted gold whiz by he and Fleur's heads.

Harry sped after it and left a bedazzled Fleur behind him. It wasn't quite the same as a snitch – but it was just as fast. The small golden sphere swooped, ducked, spun and zoomed in every which way available. Harry ducked low on his broom and followed it , squinting his eyes for protection of the wind and bugs. It brought Harry up a great length – the Burrow below looked like a crumpled piece of wood. Then, out of the blue it dropped. Harry blinked and followed it with a plunge. His eyes narrowed while tears streamed from them. He was getting closer to the other and started to become nervous. 

He came feet from the ground before the snitched zipped to the right, leading him away from Ginny and straight into where Fred was waiting for the bludger to come his way.  
"Watch it, Harry!" He bellowed and swung his bat, missing the tips of his hair by inches. Harry had no time to waist – the sooner he caught the 'snitch' the sooner he could have Ginny to himself again. 

In mid thought, Harry saw a blond smudge in the crook of his eye. It was Fleur and she was just as close at reaching the snitch as he was. Harry leaned lower and attempted to gain some speed. He was not about to loose a snitch to Fleur – no matter how pitiful she was. _Sorry, Fleur._ He thought and plunged forward, clasping the small globe in his hand. As he did, he turned his head around and looked for Ginny's expression.  
_Did she see me?  
Was I great?  
I hope she saw, I went so fast.._

But, no matter how fast he was going, Harry could not have avoided the mulberry bush he collided into at the side of the Burrow. He winced as lawn gnomes were pinching him and pushing him to get out of their palace. With a quick jump Harry escaped his painful hell, grabbed his broom and went over to meet the others.  
"Good Job, Harry!" Smiled Ron, eyeing his opposing brothers and sister with a look of vindication.  
"Yes, Well done" Said Fred with a pat on the back.

Bill was over near Fleur, giving her his condolences about her loss. Within a few minutes she had brushed it off and declared she could have reached it if she had something to keep her hair up. Harry rolled his eyes and helped put away the balls and brooms. He was about to walk inside when Ginny caught him at the doorway.

"Well hello, Mr. Quidditch" She said, putting her hands on her hips and looking at him with a wind torn face.  
"Hello yourself." He replied, watching.  
"You know," Ginny said, "It wasn't very nice of you to leave Fleur with a face full of dust like that."  
"Oh right, _you _of all people are most offended." Retorted Harry, chuckling a little. He, like most Ginny talked to, knew of her hatred for Fleur and her annoying ways.

The two of them sat down on the last step of the porch. Harry put his hands in his lap while Ginny became more comfortable and leaned herself back so she was propped up by her hands. , her legs sprawled out in front of her. It started out with an innocent glance to see her while she spoke. Her hair dangled down past her shoulders and her cheeks had not yet recovered from the whipping of the wind. Harry's mind was drifting to places he only thought about in his head. Ginny had grown up quite a bit since he first met her his first year at King's Cross. She no longer had a round face; her jaw line was more distinct and her neck was more slender than before. She had a slight tan from the summer sun which brought out her freckles more, as well.

Harry blushed a bit. He had kissed this girl weeks before and he felt as he did then now. He wished he could lean over and be closer to her. He thought her frame was perfect – a slim waistline, warm skin and beautiful curves. His mind droned on her curves at practically every part of the day. Night, day, evening, morning, you name it. His eyes were there. He began to imagine them as they were in Hogwarts. He visualized he and Ginny in the attic sitting on his cot with their lips together, his hands on her hips, her hands on his shoulders… And then..

His blush came more pronounced as he shook his head and came back to his reality. Ginny was staring at him, her eyes a little concerned.

"Harry, are you not telling me something?" She asked, scooting a bit closer. As she did, her hand just barely glanced his wrist before she put it in her lap. Harry's heart skipped.  
"Huh? Oh, no, Ginny. Why do you ask?" He said, nonchalantly.  
"Well.. you've been spacing out a lot lately. I was just anxious that it could be something with Voldemort. I mean, you do have a lot to think about, I just hope you're careful." She said, looking down to her feet which knocked together shyly.  
"Let me assure you, I'm very fine." He said, smiling to her. "Thanks for caring, though."

She smiled back at him and as her eyes wandered back to her lap, he couldn't help but feel that she was looking over him with a different sort of interest. He wanted their conversation to keep going – it might be the only conversation they could have in peace for a while.  
"So, are you excited for the wedding?" He asked, shifting to lean against a beam facing her. He placed one of his legs behind her while the other was bent with his foot on the ground.  
"Oh yeah!" She exclaimed, half-sarcastically. "I mean, I don't really know. Sure I'm ecstatic that Bill's getting married... but with Fleur? I still don't know if she's going to stick with Bill when the next full moon comes around. Even if he isn't a full werewolf, who's to say she won't drop him if he starts to casually howl?"

Harry laughed, but saw that Ginny was honestly concerned.

"Don't worry," He said, putting his hand on her knee encouragingly, "If she turns out to be superficial, your Mum can certainly handle her."  
"Yeah," She said, "Your right."

They both looked down at Harry's hand which he took away hastily. Ginny smiled slightly and looked up at him and his clumsy self. His eyes met hers and they both looked at each other sweetly. Now more than ever did Harry feel his love for Ginny. He wanted to tell her, to show her, to make love to her, to have her be his forever.

Harry's hands clenched in his lap. _I have to tell her. I have to tell her now. If I don't I might now have another moment t-_

"Harry, Dear! Ginny! Lunch is on!" called Mrs. Weasley though the back door. Not only could it be heard through the back door but through every door, window and crack in the Burrow.  
"Oh, she must have been calling us for a while, "Said Ginny, getting up quickly. "Coming mum!" She added, almost as loud.

"C'mon Harry. She can be louder, you know.." she said, offering him a hand.  
"Right." He said, taking her hand and pulling himself up. Her hand was so soft - just as he remembered it to be. And. As soon as he had her hand again, it was gone. She had ran into the house and was waiting for him with the rest of her family at the table.

_Damn it. _ He thought. __

I will tell her. No matter what.

**Author's Note: ** Phew, Chapter two is done. I think I'm moving a little two slow with this so starting the next chapter I'm going to try and speed things up a bit. It's just hard to write Ginny and Harry in these situations! I just want to make sure everything is in there right. Please read and review! I hope you all like the story. Hermione will be showing up soon too. I don't know if it'll be the third chapter but she'll be there and there will be some chemistry along with her.

So, until then, R/R and tell your friends! smile

__


	3. Chapter 3 A Dead Man's Room

**A Midsummer's Daydream**  
By ASortofWing

**_Disclaimer: No, I don't own Harry Potter or anything related to him, either. ; Humph.  
_Beginning Note: **_Thanks to Lee21323, Schatje, and Luna Lovegood8 for their sweet comments on the last two chapters.. It's really appreciated. I slave on for you! (If you comment later on, thanks to you too. I'll put your name in with the next chapter as well.) Anyway, here's more ramble: _

_**The story thus far:** Harry Potter and his friends have just finished their 6th year in Hogwarts. With the ending of this year, new ways of life has made its way to the wizarding community. With the loss of Albus Dumbledore, the esteemed headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry and the ever present threat from Lord Voldemort people are now considering how important being with the one you love is now instead of worrying about their safety in the future. Harry is staying at his best friend Ron Weasley's house with his family for the special occasion of Ron's brother's wedding. After being in the same house as his former girlfriend Ginny, Harry is reminded how much he will miss her. Harry then decides to make his final two weeks at the Burrow lasting ones with Ginny. But does Ginny still love him too? Will their relationship ever be the same?  
After a tiring game of quidditch Ginny and Harry take a time out on the Burrow's porch. During the rest the two begin to speak about their feelings about the upcoming wedding. A touchy subject for Ginny – but Harry seems to know how to comfort her. Time is running out for him to tell her. The sooner the better. And what's this with Ron's letter from Hermione?_

**_

* * *

_Chapter Three: A Dead Man's Room**

The rest of Tuesday past with unusual speed. After an uncomfortable lunch, Harry was left no free time with Ginny and was forced to watch and help critique Fred and Georges's new sales pitch for their latest invention; Elasto-Wands. From what Harry got out of it, an Elasto-Wand was a fake wand that when given a wave, it would strech and hit it's target in the face or any place else it was aimed. Between the demonstrations, Harry would glance over at Ginny to see if she was looking back at him. Most of the time she was not. The only time she was was when a practice wave from George missed its target, Ron, and got him instead. With a new welt on his forehead he spent the rest of the day looking over he and Ron's supply letters for their upcoming seventh year at Hogwarts in the kitchen.

"_Standard Book of Spells Volume 7_ for charms… _Thorns, Puss with no Muss_ for Herbology..," Droned Ron, eyeing his list with a look of familiar resistance. "Looks like the same old stuff to me."  
"Yeah," Said Harry, gazing at his list as well. "'_Thorns, Puss with no Muss_'?" He repeated, looking up at Ron, his complexion sickening. "That doesn't sound pleasant, Mate. Glad I won't be there. Though, it would be nice to see Dean covered in puss." Harry Grinned. Dean was Ginny's past boyfriend and Harry did not think of him kindly.  
"I can't believe you're skipping out on Hogwarts. I suppose it's for the best – with you-know-who and all," Ron said, his voice becoming particularly quiet when mentioning you-know-who. "But, it won't be the same without you in any case." He added to prove his point.

"Thanks Mate; but it's what I have to do." Said Harry, frowning slightly with his eyebrows narrowed.

_It's what I have to do. _He thought._ I have to protect the ones I love. I have to make them proud. Without them, I wouldn't be who I am now. _  
Harry looked at Ron fondly, then looked at the Burrow's kitchen around him. It was all so warm and welcoming. To think that someone would want to destroy all this was unforgivable.  
_I will do it. I'll make Dumbledore, my friends and my Parents proud. I'll keep the Burrow and everyone safe. I **will** keep Ginny safe. _

The next day came loudly and in a hurry. Harry rose out of bed with a start and looked around. He heard frantic steps below him and did not see Ron's sleeping mass beside him. As he fumbled for his glasses he heard the sound of Mrs. Weasley's voice from below.  
"Ron, dear! Your shoes are by the door! WHAT? THE DOOR, DEAR."

Once Harry could see clearly he pulled on a shirt and sped downward. _What's going on? Are they in trouble? How long have I been asleep? _He wondered, a little panicky. That night was unbearably hot. During his sleep Harry tossed, turned and ended up taking his over shirt off to try and become more comfortable. However, he was left with no relief from the heat and nightmares of Voldemort threatening the Weasleys and for some reason, one of the lawn gnomes in their front yard. Needless to say, he was not fully awake. He reached the first floor a bit winded.

As he looked around he saw Fred and George searching for their bunch of Elasto-wands in the couch crack. _(**A/N** LOL, I'm sorry. I can't think of any other word for the crack of the couch! Lmao. Okay, okay. Back to the story.) _Ron was near the back door putting on his shoes, while Mrs. Weasley was hurrying about, shuffling her feet and trying to get everyone up and on the move. When she turned the corner to walk up the stairs and wake Ginny, she met Harry and gasped, startled.  
"Oh! Harry dear, My goodness. I thought you were asleep, Oh.. You have me a fright just then!" She chuckled, straightening her hat and patting him on the shoulder. "Hope we didn't wake you, Harry dear. Just off to Diagon Alley for this years school things. Have to get Ginny up now, If you'll excuse me."  
"Oh, yeah, No, you didn't wake me." He said, moving out of her way.

Mrs. Weasley smiled and bustled up the stairs, stopping halfway to glance over at him again.  
"Harry, I know you plan on not going to Hogwarts this year," She said, a small hint of disappointment in her voice, "But I know what you're facing so I'm not going to give you anything more to chew on. But if you'd like to join us today and get anything you need to you certainly can." She added, a little more hopefully.  
Harry had bigger plans.  
"N-No thank you Mrs. Weasley. I think I'll stay here and... catch up with Bill." He lied, shrugging. He did want to catch up with Bill, of course. Just not today. Apparently, there was a room a bit up the stairs that caught Harry's eye a little more than Bill's toothy grin.  
"Well, alright then. Help yourself to some breakfast when you get hungry. I left you a plate." Mrs. Weasley replied, indicating the lone plate on the table. Knowing Mrs. Weasley it was still warm – enchanted to be so until consumed.

As she turned to go up the stairs and wake her daughter, Harry sat and ate his, as predicted, warm breakfast. No matter how big and fluffy the blueberry pancakes were in front of him, they could not take his mind from his task for the day: Inspect Ginny's room. He considered it his duty – there could be ploys from Voldemort to use her again. He would have to examine every nook and cranny he could to make sure it was safe for her.  
_Plus, it's Ginny's room. I bet Ron even hasn't been in it! _

Harry smirked to himself. In truth, it wasn't about Voldemort. It was about him being in Ginny's room. Her sanctuary. He would go and learn everything he could about her and hopefully come to the conclusion that she still loves him.  
_Because Ron says she still talks about me._ He thought, defensively_. If I told her I still had feelings for he and she didn't return them it would be pointless! I have to go through her room. .. Voldemort might have something hidden for her. Though, if I get caught she would hate me hands down. ..But.. Voldemort… and Ron.._

As Harry's mind fought the good fight, Ginny fought to stay in bed. A full half an hour from when Mrs. Weasley left to rise her, a second plate of Blueberry pancakes zoomed to the seat across from Harry, interrupting his clash of thoughts. Seconds afterward, Ginny plopped reluctantly into her seat and began to eat, huffily. She cut her pancakes with her eyes drooping like there were weights under her lids. Harry watched her, his eyebrows rising. Was this Ginny in the morning? At least she was dressed unlike himself.

"Good Morning," He said, leaning forward a bit to get her attention. He began to wonder if an air horn wouldn't be more helpful.  
"Good, indeed," She said, sarcastically. She ate her pancakes quietly, but Harry could tell she had something on her mind.  
"Um, Ginny... What's the matter? Are you okay?" He asked, eating a bit more of his pancake.  
"I couldn't sleep last night. There was too much ruckus from upstairs. I think Ron has some problems with sleepwalking or.. something. Whatever it is, I have mind to tell him he's a nutter and he's waking me up!" She said, stabbing her pancake with her fork.

As she fumed, Harry began to wonder if it was really a sleepwalking problem Ron had. His mind traveled to the day previously when he had went up to the Attic for his broom and found the letter Hermione sent him. Could he be getting them and replying at night? He looked over at Ron by Fred and George and the couch. Apparently he had begun to help with the search for the missing Elasto-Wands.  
_His eyes do look a little droopy. Maybe he is waking up to reply. It would make sense. Maybe I should check it out today if I have time… _

"A-HAH!" Bellowed Fred, whipping 5 Elasto-Wands up in his left hand, each of them stretching upward to hit the ceiling loudly. Dust and small bits of wood rained on them while Mrs. Weasley came from upstairs with a bag in her hand and red-faced.  
"All right, Weasleys!" She rang, calling attention to herself dramatically. "To the fireplace now, dears! We have a busy day ahead of us, lots to get!" As half the room and Ginny migrated to the fireplace, Mrs. Weasley began to give out the usual Floo Powder instructions.  
"Clear voices now, dears. Fred, George, meet us home no later than 4:00. All right? Go on now." She said, holding out a flower pot type container filled with sandy powder.

Fred and George were the first to go into the fireplace and disappear in a green conflagration. Next came Charlie, whom Harry didn't notice when he got up. Then Ron and finally it was Ginny's turn. He watched her as she took her place in the hearth and held her hand full of powder in front of her. For s split second, she looked over in Harry's direction, grinned, and winked at him before saying, "Diagon Alley!" and was gone as the others went.

* * *

Soon came the time when Harry decided he would search Ginny's room. He was dressed, washed, and ready to take the plunge and go where no man, except Mr. Weasley, has ever plunged before. 

Ginny's Room.

As Harry came down from the attic, he looked over to his right into the shining room before him. With a step forward, he was in the doorway where hardwood floor met hardwood floor. He gulped as nervousness over took him. To get caught was unthinkable. To become hated by the room's keeper was unfathomable. To go without knowing where Ginny kept her undergarments… was impossible. As he stepped though the threshold, he held his breath, as though the Whomping Willow was going to come down and strike him where he stood. ..But, there was nothing. There was only the sound of a songbird outside singing a tune though an open window. _  
_  
Before him was a twin sized bed dressed with a white comforter and matching sheets. In the center of the bed was one white pillow with the word Ginevra engraved neatly in the lower right corner of its case. Harry began to walk gently to it, cautious not to bring Bill or Fleur's attention to him. He stepped over a soft rug which laid atop the hardwood floor – Ginny's only source of carpet. It had a chocolate stain on it near one of it's edges – Harry decided it added character.

Harry had reached her bed. The thing she slept on. As Harry leaned forward, his hand met with the fluffy comforter and instantly, his mind became riddled with scenarios.

_"Harry," Said Ginny sitting on her bed with her hands in her lap. Her thumbs were fiddling with each other while her feet were tucked under her bed's dust skirt. "What if someone comes in? They might see something.." She continued, nervousness clearly presented in her voice  
"It's alright. Everyone's gone to Diagon Alley. We have hours, Ginny." Harry said, leaning in closer to her. He was standing in front of her sitting form, his hands on each side of her flat on the comforter.  
"If we hear someone, you'll have to act like you're looking for something, okay?" She asked, glancing up at him. Her cheeks were pink and her eyes no longer had that stern look like they do after a Quidditch game._  
_"Of course…" Said Harry, his voice trailing off once his lips met Ginny's. He sighed in memory of their kiss. This kiss was different, however.. It wasn't the reaction of a well anticipated win in Quidditch. This kiss was deeper, more intent. Lustful. _

Then..

_They were on the very bed. He could only see his face glistening with sweat as he took a deep breath inward. Ginny was clutching his arm with one hand and the other was on his back, pressing her fingers into it. No one was around, No one was even aware they were together. It was just them. Forever._

Harry's eyes focused and he realized he was staring up at Ginny's ceiling. There were pictures of she and Luna, Hermione, Ron, a clipping of the newspaper photo from the time they went to Egypt and a picture… of him. Harry looked at himself with a small smile. Maybe he did think of him after all.. Harry sighed and put his hands behind his head comfortably.  
Man.. I could get used to this. This bed is so comfortable. Much better than that second hand piece of plywood I slept on at the Dursleys.. He thought, irritably. I should get going if I want to see about that letter from Hermione…

Harry unwillingly got off of Ginny's bed and stood. Facing him was a large oak bureau with lackadaisical drawers. Some were tilted to the left, others to the right.. but the whole structure looked stable. He ran his hand along the smooth surface of the drawer and rested it on its handle.  
To open.. Or not to open. That is the question.  
Harry shut his eyes and slowly began to pull on the handle, its drawer opening gradually as well. Suddenly, Harry heard Ginny's voice ring from the gap between the bureau and it's drawer.  
_HARRY POTTER! PLEASE DO NOT GO THROUGH MY THINGS! SHUT THIS DRAWER IMMEDIATE-  
_Harry gasped and shut the drawer as told and sped out of the room. He should have known Ginny was going to set an alarm on her drawers. Maybe something from Fred and George. Since Harry was underage, he could not use magic to silence the voice so he decided to check out anything else he could before the Weasley's returned.

Once inside, Harry began to examine the place. He found empty Chocolate Frog wrappers, half full boxes of Berty Bott's Every Flavor Beans and random other candy things. He found a small cage where Arnold, her new Pygmy puff fluttered happily and an alarm clock. Here was a hamper for her dirty clothes, a used trunk for Hogwarts full of random magical things and a side table with a few books, each with its own bookmark in a different place. He sighed. There was nothing really out of the ordinary..  
_Under the bed! _

He practically dove under her bed and was greeted by a large shoe box. _Jackpot!_ He thought, scurrying it out from its dusty grave and bringing it to him. He sat with his back against her bed and his legs sprawled out so the box could fit between them. Harry set his hands on either side of the boxes cover. Before he opened it, he glanced in the direction of the doorway and made sure it was clear. Then, he lifted the box top off carefully and was cheerfully, but curiously surprised with what he found.

Pictures. Pictures of him from every newspaper with the slight indication he would be in it. As he cautiously poked around the contents of the box, he found pictures he recognized. There was one from him 4 years ago with Gilderoy Lockheart in Flourish and Blotts and another of him from his recent interview with Luna Lovegood's father for the Quibbler. She had collected all of these and kept them safe in this box. Somehow, Harry thought that even if Voldemort were to come and use the most destructive curses – these pictures in this tattered box could never be harmed.

He smiled. This was all the evidence he needed. He will tell her at the wedding.  
_The wedding at the latest, _he corrected.  
Harry set the pictures back in their place and put the cover back the box. Then he slid it back in its place and stood, dusting himself off with approval. Harry had deducted that it was definitely worth risking his life for the knowledge that Ginny does think of him sometimes.

**_WHOOSH._**

Harry jumped – they were back. He glanced at Ginny's alarm clock and was startled to find that it was already 2:00. He had to leave!

**

* * *

Author's Note: **Urgh, Hand cramp.. I can proudly say that the only time I got up to take a break on this chapter was to eat a big piece of corn on the cob and to let my dog in. :smiles: Well, here is chapter three. Sorry it's long again. I can't ever just say it, can I? c.C; Oh well. I hope you're all enjoying the story. Next chapter will have some Ron Hermione stuff in it, I think. Not sure yet. That's for tomorrow. :shrugs: 

Thank you to everyone who is checking out this story. Even if you don't review, you're still reading and I really appreciate you doing so. I hope I can make this a favorite story for everyone. I'm trying my best and it encourages me to write when I see all the hits and alerts I'm getting. So, thanks again.  
See you next time!  
-Jess.


	4. Chapter 4 Notice Me

**A Midsummer's Daydream**  
By ASortofWing

**_Disclaimer: No, I don't own Harry Potter or anything related to him, either. ; Humph. Also, I don't own Dashboard Confessional's Lyrics. They're just pretty and fitting. :smile:  
_Beginning Note: **_Thanks to Lee21323, Schatje, again for their reviews. Hope I can keep you guys at bay. :smile: For everyone else enjoying the story – don't be afraid to speak up! In any case, thanks for reading. (Just for something fun to think about, I wrote this first scene listening to Brian Setzer's "Jump, Jive and Wale" So, just, imagine that in the background. Here we go!) _

_**The story thus far:** Harry Potter and his friends have just finished their 6th year in Hogwarts. With the ending of this year, new ways of life has made its way to the wizarding community. With the loss of Albus Dumbledore, the esteemed headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry and the ever present threat from Lord Voldemort people are now considering how important being with the one you love is now instead of worrying about their safety in the future. Harry is staying at his best friend Ron Weasley's house with his family for the special occasion of Ron's brother's wedding. After being in the same house as his former girlfriend Ginny, Harry is reminded how much he will miss her. Harry then decides to make his final two weeks at the Burrow lasting ones with Ginny. But does Ginny still love him too? Will their relationship ever be the same?  
For the last two days Harry has only done two things: Talk to Ginny and fantasize about her. In an effort to know more about her, Harry has tried to go through her room in hopes of finding a secret of hers with him included. After being yelled at by her drawer – he finally does just that. He now has the courage to go forth and make Ginny realize his love before his time runs out. Easier said than done!_

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter Four: Notice Me**

**_WHOOSH._**

Harry jumped – they were back. He glanced at Ginny's alarm clock and was startled to find that it was already 2:00. He had to leave!

Harry's head was racing. _Did I move anything? Did I bring anything? Did I leave anything? Oh, No, No.. _This was it. Ginny was going to walk into the room and find that he was there, stalking her like the letch he was. She would then call Ron and Bill who would proceed to thwart him until he couldn't recite his alphabet. But without another thought, he flung out of the room and went down 3 steps before smoothing down his shirt and pants, running a hand though his hair and calming down. He thought if he would act normal, he wouldn't attract any attention to himself. However, in his frenzied exit Harry did not realize he had moved Ginny's rug with his foot – askewing it several inches from where it should have lied.

Even though Harry had reached the ground floor, it felt like his heart was still going 100 MPH. He was working up a sweat in his t-shirt and jeans from narrowly escaping certain death by Bat Bogey Hexes. Despite the fact that he didn't catch up with Bill like he said he was going to, Harry was still glad he decided to stay home. Finding that tattered shoe box was worth more than any amount of butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks.

Most of the Weasley's had return. Charlie had just emerged from the fireplace dusty and full of ash when Ginny fired in behind him, causing him to jump.  
"Ginny! Give a man a minute to brush himself off next time?" He said, putting his eyebrows out.  
"Uh huh." She said, hurriedly. She past by him and came straight in Harry's direction. Yet, without a hello, she brushed him by as well, automatically going for her room and shutting her door with a great slam.

Harry looked from where she came from to where she went repeatedly. He swore he could see tears forming in the corner of her eye when she passed him. He took a step forward into the living room where Fred and George stood, shaking their heads.  
"Girls," Said Fred, as he put the prototype Elasto-Wands on the couch. "Can't live with 'em, Can't figure them out… They're lucky they smell pleasant."  
_"Most_of them do, anyway." Chimed George, glancing at his brother who gave him a knowledgeable look.  
"D'you know what the matter is?" Harry asked. A futile question.  
"No way!" Said Fred, wearily.  
"We never know what he deal is these days," Said George, sighing as well. "We just saw her coming out if the Three Broomsticks all pouty-faced."

Harry frowned a little. What had happened in such a small amount of time that made her so upset? SO upset to even steal away his Hello?  
"By the way," He said, looking in the twins direction again. "Why did you two go to Diagon Alley? Sales?"  
"Oh yes," Said Fred, grinning as he took out a roll of parchment from his pocket. "We had to go to Diagon Alley and see what the consumer's thought of the Elasto-Wand."  
"And? Good reviews?" He asked, smirking a little. In a time where Voldemort was frightening the very existence of any witch or wizard, he was glad Fred and George could imagine someone waving their wand and getting him in the head.  
"Very," Said George, taking the Elasto-Wands from the couch and following his brother upstairs – no doubt to make more. Halfway down he turned to look at him and called, "We already have pre-orders!"

Harry rolled his eyes as the two clumped up stares. He looked at the fireplace as Mrs. Weasley came though it, coughing slightly. Charlie, Fred, George, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley..  
_Where's Ron?_ He thought. _Mrs. Weasley wouldn't leave him in Diagon Alley to come back alone… would she?  
_His eyebrows furrowed as she helped Mrs. Weasley with her hat and decided to ask.

"Um.. Mrs. Weasley, Where's Ron?" He asked, tying to to pry.  
"Oh, he's still at the Three Broomsticks. Said it was urgent and needed to stay. I told him to be back in an hour." She nodded, giving her hair a good pat while ash fell from it. "Oh, did you have a good time with Bill, dear?" She smiled, bustling off to the kitchen to straighten up.  
"Oh.. Yeah. We did." He lied, sneaking away to the staircase again before she could interrogate him further.

_That letter, Ron getting up at night and now this? What is going on with him? He's never done this before. _

As Harry began to walk up the stairs to the attic and passed Ginny's room he could hear nothing. Silence. There was no music from the Twisted Sisters, no footsteps, nothing. Harry wanted to go in and say hello, but he had the feeling all she wanted this moment was to be alone. So, he continued his trudge up the stairway. If there was anything he would get out of his stay, it would be killer legs.

Finally, the attic. He took a breath inward and then let it out, his eyes narrow. He found himself a little irritated that he had to go around in his and Ron's room to find out what he was doing. Why couldn't he have told him in the first place?  
They tell me everything! What is so private that even I can't know about it? I saw Ron jinx himself and Hermione as a cat! What could be more..  
There it was. Under Ron's cot was a small corner of a parchment apparently hidden in a hurry. He bent down and reached for it and found that its partner was next to it already collecting dust. He picked up his new curiosity and looked at the front.

_From Hermione. _He read, as expected. The envelope's flap was dangling from the envelope itself – like it was opened, closed and reopened a lot from when it arrived. Harry took out the read over it mentally.

_Dear Ron, _

_Hello again. I trust your summer is still going okay. I am going to try and make this as quick  
as I can because I don't want you to wake up Harry. Everyone just got their school lists and  
you said your Mum is going to Diagon Alley to get books tomorrow. Meet me in the Three Broom-  
sticks at 2:30 and we can talk about.. Well, you know. Anyway, see you there. Reply if you can't  
make it.._

_Goodnight,  
Hermione._

_'Talk about.. You know?' He reread, shaking his head.  
_"I certainly don't." He said, putting the letter back where he found it. Hermione and Ron were up to something. Hermione must send the owl out right after she goes to bed so it gets here duing the night. Then, Ron wakes up, reads them and sends the owl back with a reply?  
_It makes sense. That's what's keeping Ginny awake, in any case. Maybe if I tell her, she – Ginny! I totally forgot about her. Oh, she must think I'm awful not coming to comfort her, eh, Move, Potter, lets go! _

* * *

Harry stood outside Ginny's wooden door. From this angle it felt like nothing could reach though to the other side. Though, it was Harry's duty to try – if not he, who else? He took a step forward and knocked softly on the barrier, leaning his ear in closer to hear her better.  
"G-Ginny? It's me, Harry. Are you alright..?" He asked, cautiously. 

He heard some rustling from inside and then silence. He began to think about Ginny looking up from her teary sheets at the sound of his voice. His cheeks flushed as he heard her voice in return from the other side.  
"Harry?.. I'm okay, thanks. Don't let me keep you." She said, her voice trailing off.  
"You're not keeping me! I mean, um.. M-May I come in?" He said, leaning in more hopefully after his last word. To be in that room.. with her…

Suddenly, the door opened a crack and in its doorway was Ginny's head and a bit of her right shoulder. Her hair hung down on the right side, strands of it resting on her shoulder while the other side almost hid her face from him.  
"Harry, you don't need to. I'm fine." She said, her voice crumbly. She blew a bit of hair out of her face and Harry saw that her nose was a little more red than usual and her eyes were a bit puffy. He leaned down slightly to be more eye-level with her and replied,  
"But, I want to."

Inside, the two of them sat on Ginny's white bed in the same fashion; off to the side with their hands in their lap. Except, Harry was looking at Ginny while Ginny was looking at the interesting knott in the floor below her.  
"So," Began Harry, "What happened? Was it something at Diagon Alley?"  
"Yeah.." She said, beginning to tell her tale. As soon as she said 'yeah' Harry was suddenly angry he did not go with her. Maybe this could have all been avoided and Ginny wouldn't have to cry. He should have been there.  
"Are you listening?" She asked, glancing up at him, questionably.  
"Huh? Of course I am." He said, snapping out of his self-hatred.  
"Well, I was in The Three Broomsticks with Ron.."

_Flashback. _

_The time is around 1:45. Ginny and Ron are sitting in the Three Broomsticks ranting over Fleur's horrible accent and how they can not believe she will be part of their family by the end of the week.  
"I mean," said Ron, taking a sip of his butterbeer, "It's not enough that she has to have the most phlegm filled accent, she has to be the most girlish girl I've ever known. Even more than Hermione!"  
They both laughed at the thought of Hermione and Fleur battling it out for the title of "Most-Girlish-Girl-ever".  
"Right, well, Here's Hermione now, you can tell her all about it." Said Ginny, taking a small swig of her cranberry juice.  
Ron choked and began to hurry Ginny from her seat.  
"You need to go, You need to go, Um, aren't you and Mom supposed to be going home soon?" Said Ron, frantically.  
"What? Ron, what are you talking about I'm not even done my cran-"  
But Ginny couldn't even finish her sentence before Ron had pushed her right out of her seat and onto the floor. Her red cranberry juice was spilled all over her white summer skirt and practically everyone around their booth was staring at her. Among that everyone was Dean – her Ex boyfriend. There he sat with his little sister and mother laughing at her. She got up and left, Hermione not even noticing any of it._

_End Flashback._

Harry looked at her, a small frown on his face. He felt sorry for her. After all Ron's talk of 'baby sister' and he would no sooner push her off her seat to make room for Hermione? All she was doing was being his sister after all. Ginny sat beside him and sighed quietly.  
"And Hermione didn't even notice.." She said, her voice cracking again as she went on. "I thought she would have noticed the juice stains.. but nothing!"  
Soon, a small tear rolled down her cheek and she sniffed, wiping her nose with her arm.  
"You must think I'm crying over something silly. You haven't said anything…" She said, glancing up at him for a moment.

Harry caught her gaze at the perfect moment and scooted a bit closer to her. The sides of their arms and legs were together now as well as a shoulder and the side of their hips. She didn't gasp, or push him away but just sat and watched him. He took his hand and placed it on her wrist gently, while the other went behind her propping himself up. He looked into her eyes and tried to keep a sense of sympathy in them, even though his smile could have suggested otherwise.

"Ginny.. I don't think you're crying over nothing… In fact," He said, taking his hand from her wrist and using his thumb to wipe the renegade tear from her face, "I rather if you didn't need to cry at all." He added, smiling shyly at her. His hand rested on his jeans after the tear was gone. He was surprised at himself. Maybe he was a gentleman, after all.

Ginny shifted to face him, she still had a leg dangling off the side of her bed but the other was bent with her foot inward. Her hands were in her lap, but Ginny's eyes were no longer on the floor. They were on Harry.  
"Harry.. you've been acting.. well, a little _distant_ lately. I know that Voldemort has something to do about it but, I can't help but wonder if I'm doing something to.. "She said, searching her mind for what she could have done to make him so far from her these last few days.  
"No, No, No.. It isn't you, Ginny. Y-you didn't do anything. I-It's me. See.." He trailed, failing to finish his statement.

_Do it. Do it. You may not have this chance ever again. Do it. Tell Her. Tell her you- _

"I love you, Ginny." Said Harry, sputtering.

There it was – the thing he had been dying to tell her since they became a couple. Who was he kidding? He didn't just like her. It was love.  
"L-Love me?" Repeated Ginny, her cheeks already red hot. Amazing what three words can change in an even smaller amount of time than what it takes to say them.  
"Yes," He continued. He could not look at her and instead stared at his thumbs that were twiddling with each other out of awkwardness. "Yes, I love you. Ever since I left for the Dursley's a few weeks ago and told you I couldn't be with you… I-I've been regretting it."

All of his words were spilling out and there was no stopping him.

"I know you're Ron's little sister… a-and I could be putting you in harm's way while I'm here with you but," He said, looking into her eyes for the first time since he began to come clean about his feelings, "..But I'm here with you. And t-that's all I want – all I've ever wanted since I found out you liked me back in Hogwarts.."  
Harry leaned forward a little and lifted his hand up. He reached forward and took a bit of her long silky hair that was blocking her face and brought it behind her ear. He hesitated, but then rested his hand openly on the back of her neck, leaning himself more closer to her than he had been in weeks.

He waited for a response from her. Seconds felt like hours. It felt like they were years older when she slanted toward him a bit and stared into his green, hardened eyes. She could feel him breath unsteadily against her chin. The hand that was on her neck was so soft, but full of unhealed cuts and scars from his last adventure. This was Harry. Unsure, clumsy... but also the one she felt most for. This boy was unlike any other in so many ways.. And he loved her.

"Kiss me," she whispered, shutting her eyes. His heart stopped, started, and overflowed at the same time. He leaned forward and kissed her with passion he would contain for no one else. Ginny was his girl. Always. The kiss lasted minutes, but that did not take away from its greatness. They basked in each other's affection and company until Harry broke away unexpectedly;

"I love you, Ginny," He gasped, glancing up at her before pulling her into a hug – a tight one. He didn't want her to leave him – no matter how clumsy he was.

_I'm starting to fashion an idea in my head  
where I would impress you  
with every single word I said.  
Would come out insightful or brave or smooth or charming  
__  
_"Harry, I.." Said Ginny, a little taken aback by his hug. Maybe... this could work out for them this time.

_and you'd want to call me  
And I would be there every time  
you'd need me  
I'd be there every time..._

"I love you, too, Harry." She said, resting her head against his neck, warmly. She smiled. Suddenly, it didn't matter that her favorite skirt had cranberry juice on it. Nothing mattered accept them.

_But for now I'll look so longingly  
waiting...  
For you to want me, for you to need me, for you to notice me… _

She and Harry Potter; The boy who not only lived… but_ loved._

**

* * *

Author's Note: **THE END! Haha, no, just kidding. I would have gotten lynched, that's for sure. And even though everyone loves a good lynching, I would prefer that it wasn't mine. :smiles, nervously.: Ahem! But, in any case there's Harry's confession to Ginny. I hope you all liked it. The lyric's are from Dashboard Confessional's song, _"For you to Notice"_ off their **So Impossible EP**. Thought it fit. :shrugs: 

For those of you who're wondering about my prolonged thing with Ron and Hermione, that's soon, I think. :eyes dart around: Well, Hermione comes the next day anyway so she has to have some contact with Harry and RON :ahem: But I have no idea. I sit on this computer and write what I come up with. O.o' Tomorrows another day. Please read and review and for those who are doing just that, one, or the other, thank you. You make me smile and continue on with this thing. I appreciate it. See you next time!


	5. Chapter 5 Vindicated!

**A Midsummer's Daydream**  
By ASortofWing

**_Disclaimer: No, I don't own Harry Potter or anything related to him, either. Humph.  
_Beginning Note: **_Yay! Over 1,000 hits! Thank you, my readers. Thanks to __hary-roxy-spire-giny-mione-ron, and SilverWilver for their comments. Also, Thank you SilverWilver for adding me to your C2 group, 'M Rated Harry Potter Stories'. Hopefully we can add some content soon on his story to fit the name. :wink: Onward! (If you comment after I write this, Thanks to you too. :smile: )_

_**The story thus far:** Harry Potter and his friends have just finished their 6th year in Hogwarts. With the ending of this year, new ways of life has made its way to the wizarding community. With the loss of Albus Dumbledore, the esteemed headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry and the ever present threat from Lord Voldemort people are now considering how important being with the one you love is now instead of worrying about their safety in the future. Harry is staying at his best friend Ron Weasley's house with his family for the special occasion of Ron's brother's wedding. After being in the same house as his former girlfriend Ginny, Harry is reminded how much he will miss her. Harry then decides to make his final two weeks at the Burrow lasting ones with Ginny. But does Ginny still love him too? Will their relationship ever be the same?  
After days of nail-biting situations, longing looks, and awkwardness Harry has finally confessed to Ginny how much he still loves her. He is pleasantly surprised to find that Ginny feels the same way. It seems like the only thing to find out now is what really is going on with Ron and Hermione? And, now that Harry's confessed his love.. What with the two of them do now? _

**_

* * *

_Chapter Five: Vindicated! **

The day was Friday - one of the busiest Fridays Harry had seen since last years final exams. He awoke late as usual and found that Ron's things were folded neatly – like every other morning. As Harry's glasses found their way to his face, he looked around the room for any renegade letters. Since he could not find any, he assumed Hermione and Ron had discontinued their night-time correspondence for the time being.

_A good thing, too. _Thought Harry, shifting his blankets to one side of the bed. _Maybe this way Ginny could get a better sleep… Wait. _  
There it was – the morning after realization that just the day before you confessed your _undying_ love for a girl who is mere steps away. Like most people in this situation the truth and what seemed to happen get horribly confuddled. **  
**_I told Ginny. I told her that I loved her... Oh, I hope I didn't scare her from being so forward… B-But she said she loved me too. Ginny loves me! But, wait.. What if she said it so things wouldn't be weird. What if she doesn't love me but said she did so she wouldn't hurt my feelings! _And for the first time, even Harry's mind needed to pause.

No.. That can't be true.

With that, Harry rose from his bed and decided to become clean before going downstairs. For some reason, walking down in pajama pants and unwashed hair in the morning seemed so out of place now. So, he got his bathing things, clean clothes and his towel and made for the bathroom. Once out of the attic entrance and down a step or two he noticed the bathroom door open. Harry stopped where he was so they could pass, but upon seeing the figure - choked.

There was Ginny, scurrying from the bathroom into her room across the way. Harry put a hand over his mouth to stifle his breathing - he thought being caught there watching her was not the best idea of a Good morning hello. She wore only a white bath towel – her hair was glossy and wet and dripped in her wake while the rest of her skin was slightly tanned and bare…

And, needless to say, directly in Harry's view. He began to feel his blood rise a bit – like his whole being was becoming warmer. His eyes seemed to zero in on her rear by themselves as she made her way past the oak barrier and into her room. He waited until the door was closed to come out of it.  
_What was that? …Ginny was in a bath towel and then all I saw was.. and then… I.. and.. she.. That is, we… _

Harry's thoughts just couldn't finish themselves. For some reason, it became a little fuzzy to try and make sense of what happened within him. He figured it was just from getting up too fast. Though... He wouldn't mind feeling it again. He grinned and went down to the bathroom, shut the door behind him and set his clothes on the bench by the toilet.

He looked into the mirror above the sink, resting his hands on the sink's brims. He noticed he was getting a little scruffy around the chin area. Nothing worth shaving, but it did make him look a bit more boyish. He wondered if Ginny liked scruff. Maybe he should shave it for her to be safe? … Harry then raised an arm and took a sniff with a grimace. Dreadful. Ginny definitely wouldn't want to be around him if that's what he smelled like.

_Ginny this.. Ginny that.. I'm going to turn into Bill here in a moment.._ He thought, chuckling. With one last look into the mirror, Harry made a toothy grin to resemble his future self. He took off his glasses and put them atop his fresh clothes and began to undress.

A while into his shower, Harry had a thought. Would things get so serious between he and Ginny that she would have to see him like this? He glanced down at himself. His body was in shape, but not cut. He was fit, but not skinny. He had nice arms.. but not muscular. Would Ginny accept him?

_O-of course. 'Course she will. _He thought, reassuring himself with a pat to his stomach. Without any more thought on the matter, he rubbed the soap in his hands and sloshed it all over his face, rubbing the scruffy Harry away to make way for the perfect-Harry-for-Ginny.

_Shaved? _Check.  
_Deodarant? _Check.  
_Glasses? _Check.  
_Underwear? _… Harry paused. In his fit to become the perfect-Harry-for-Ginny, he couldn't remember if he had put on his boxers. With a quick glance, he was ready. Boxers and all.

He took a step out of the bathroom smiling with confidence when he ran into something suddenly. Harry looked down and Ginny was right there – Apparently, they had picked the exact moment to immerge from their chambers and show off their perfect selves.

"Oh! Harry, I'm sorry, I was.. um.. just going down for some breakfast." She said, smiling awkwardly up at him.  
"Oh, No, it's alright. I was going to do the same thing… " He smiled back, inhaling to calm himself. Out of the blue he smelled lavender..  
_Fred was right._ He thought, taking another small whiff. _Girls do smell nice._  
Harry glanced down at Ginny. She was looking at a stray string on her blouse, glancing up once or twice at Harry to see if he noticed anything.  
_She was trying.. Just like me. I can't believe she had doubts about if I liked the way she smelled! I wouldn't care even if she smelled like…Ron! _

"Ginny, you smell nice. Is.. it new?" He asked, grinning at the thought of Ron smelling like lavender in a bath towel.  
"Oh, thank you," Ginny cooed, smiling – he had noticed! "I actually bought it yesterday in Diagon Alley. I'm glad you like it." She added, nudging him.  
Harry chuckled and beckoned downstairs.  
"We should get a move on... Your Mum might come up here and start a racket."

Ginny led the way with a nod and glanced up at him for a second before they reached the living room.  
"Oh, Harry, did you shave?" She asked, curiously.  
"Uh, Yeah.. " He said, shyly - she had noticed! "I thought I was getting a little scruffy.." He added with a small shrug.  
They began to walk again when he heard Ginny say quietly over her shoulder,  
"Mm. Too bad. I rather liked it."

They walked though the living room and into the kitchen where they were greeted by Mrs. Weasley, who was serving porridge at the moment. She put down bowls for Fred and George and noticed the two as she went to get more.  
"Oh, and don't you dear's look brilliant!" She said, her voice clearly one of excitement. "Hermione sent an owl this morning and said she would be around in the afternoon. Don't let your breakfast get cold, now!" she added, shooing them to their seats.

"Ah! There's another two more, mum!" called Fred, pointing in their direction as they reached the breakfast table. "That makes three of them."  
"D'you mind telling us what holiday it is?" asked George, scooping some porridge onto his spoon. "Because, the rest of us apparently forgot."

Harry raised an eyebrow as he sat in his seat and pulled it closer to the table.  
"I don't know what you're going on about.. " He said, glancing in Ginny's direction while she shrugged.

Then, a voice he hadn't heard in a long while spoke from beside him.  
"They're talking about me, Mate." Ron said, indicating his clothes. "Just because I didn't come down in pajama's this morning means the whole bloody world is late for a holiday."  
"Why_ are_ you not dressed in pajamas?" Asked Harry, taking in spoonful of his porridge.  
"Well... I don't want to look like a slob when Hermione gets here. T-that's all." Ron replied, drabbing his spoon in his breakfast, not making eye contact with Harry.  
"Isn't that why you're dressed up too?" He asked, looking their way.  
Harry and Ginny exchanged _no,-but-it-sounds-better-than-telling-him_ looks and answered together,  
"Yes."

* * *

With the afternoon heat came Hermione. Her hair was frizzled from the humidity and she was wearing a pleasant blue summer dress with a white collar. She carried with her a small suitcase – indicating she was only staying for the weekend and the wedding. She put her suitcase down next to her feet and stood facing the Burrow's door. 

_Knock Knock. _

Ron jumped and toppled over the wizard's chess game he was playing with Harry waiting for her. Little pawns, a knight, and a few other random pieces hit the floor and shattered making Ginny jump as well. Harry didn't mind – he was loosing anyway. Ron was at the doorway while Harry and Ginny watched him, curiously. Harry planned on getting to the bottom of their letters as soon as possible so he could concentrate more on Ginny.

With a small turn and a click, Ron opened the door and was greeted by Hermione.  
"Hi, Ron!" She said, smiling.  
"H-hi Hermione!" He said, smiling back at her. It seemed to Harry that his exclamation point was a little more nervous than Hermione's. Still, Ron stepped forward and took Hermione's bag and brought it in. "C'mon in, Harry and Ginny are on the couch."

Harry stood while Hermione came to him and gave him a friendly hug.  
"Hi Harry, having a good summer?" she asked, smiling at Ginny as she spoke. Ginny smiled back at her as well – fakely. She had not yet forgiven Hermione for not noticing her in The Three Broomsticks the other day.  
"Oh yeah, having loads of fun." Said Harry, glancing over at Ginny. Though it was only half true, he decided it was best not to let on he knew anything about her and Ron's letters.

Ron came over to them after shutting the door and tapped Hermione's shoulder.  
"Um, Hermione, I-I'm going to go bring this in Ginny's room. You'll need to sleep there i-if that's okay." He said, picking up the suitcase and going towards the stairway. Hermione excused herself from Harry and Ginny saying that she wanted to go tell him where to put her suitcase and followed Ron.

It was Harry's chance. They were going to talk about.. something. Something he didn't know about and was actually too embarrassing to tell him. He looked over at Ginny.  
_I can't just leave her. She would think I'm ditching her to talk about something with Hermione and Ron. I bet she'd like to see what's keeping her up at night…_  
"Ginny," He said in a whisper, leaning close to her on the couch so only they could hear. "Ron and Hermione are up to something."  
"What?" She whispered back, wrapping her hair around her ear to hear him better. "Up to something? What d'you mean?"  
"I mean that all that noise you hear at night is Ron," He said, looking over at her, hoping she believed him. "Ron and Hermione are sneaking letters to one another during the night. I read the-"  
"So _that's_ why he pushed me when he saw Hermione? To talk about the letters they've been 'sending'?" She interrupted, looking angry.  
"Y-yes.. But, now we can catch them and see what all this is about. Want to?" He asked, anxiously. They had most likely already started. He didn't want to miss it.  
"Sure, lets go, She said, getting up and leading the way to her room.

She and Harry snuck up the steps like they were booby trapped - Their breathing was the quietest it's ever been. As they came up to Ginny's doorway, they found it was only a third of the way open and heard quiet voices inside. Ginny made a funny noise and turned toward Harry.  
"I can't hear anything they're saying..!" she said, glancing back to the doorway. She gasped a little and turned back toward him, her whispers frantic. "There's a pair of extendable ears right next to the doorway.. should I reach and get them?"

Harry nodded, "Be careful, though.."  
He watched as Ginny's fingers reached for the pair of skin colored pieces of string. Within seconds she got them and became still to make sure Ron and Hermione didn't think anything was up. Once the coast was clear she handed Harry his while she stuck hers in her ear. The two then inched their strings along the wall towards where Ron and Hermione sat. The reception was perfect. In fact, they were able to see the two through the reflection of the bathroom mirror at their angle.

_Hermione and Ron were sitting on Ginny's bed facing each other. Hermione's back was to the doorway while they could see Ron's every expression. Their hands were both in their laps and they both looked deep in conversation._  
_"So Harry dosen't know?" Asked Hermione's voice, cautiously.  
"Yeah, I made sure he and Ginny didn't catch on to anything. We're okay." He said, smiling a little. It wasn't the normal smile Harry was used to seeing. This smile was smug… content. _

Harry glanced down at Ginny, who did the same to him. They both moved their mouths with their eyebrows quirked. '_**We**'re okay?'_ The two hastily looked back into the mirror to see more.

_Ron had scooched closer to Hermione. His face became blocked by her mane while his hand went behind Hermione's back to pull her closer to him. The two wrapped their arms around each other and hugged. This was the closest he has seen them. Ever. Hermione had her head rested on his shoulder while Ron was sniffing Hermione's hair.  
"Missed you," He said, after they pulled away. Hermione said nothing in return, but Harry assumed she at least smiled. Ron leaned forward and kissed her, putting his hand though her long frizzled hair. She looked like she was kissing him back, though the mirror had a poor angle. _

Harry looked down at Ginny again, pulling out his Extendable Ear. He beckoned her up to the attic to talk to her about what they saw. Ginny wheeled in the Extendable Ears and followed him, cautiously. Once they reached their safe place, Harry flopped onto his cot sprawling out. Ginny made sure the door was somewhat closed. Harry lied on his back, staring up at the ceiling while one hand rested on his chest, and the other hung off to the side. Ginny sat on the edge of Harry's with a hand in her lap and the other propping her up.

"Wow.. Ron and Hermione," He said, his voice still a little quiet. "I never thought Ron had the guts!" He added, sniggering.  
"Yeah.. And Hermione is always so proper." Said Ginny, looking down in the direction of her room. "I thought she would want to concentrate more on school since it's her last year.."  
"Can you believe it?" He asked, putting his hands over his face with a yawn. Today's excursions of becoming the perfect-Harry-for-Ginny and achieving vindication about Ron and Hermione tuckered Harry out.

Harry felt the weight of his cot adjust and noticed Ginny was coming closer to him. She took his hands away from his face and smiled at him, leaning very close.  
"Yeah, I can." She said, kissing him gently.  
Harry smiled and put his arms around her waist and back, lifting her a little - Ginny was quite small. He stared into her eyes for a moment, making sure it wasn't a dream before pulling her close again for a second kiss, this one deeper than before. Harry lifted her to lie atop of him, his hands supporting her around her waist and shoulder.

Ginny could believe it. It had happened to them; They, too, had fallen in love.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** The whole Harry Ginny cot thing'll be continued in the next chapter, so don't freak out. o.o; So, FINALLY. Ron and Hermione. Even though it wasn't a full lemon, it was at least something, right? Besides; on Ginny;s bed? Ew. (lol) No, this is a Harry Ginny thing. Its just gettin' good. For all of you who are thinking, Harry would never do that! Sure he would. He's almost 17 and has a beautiful girl next to him. Instinct. shrug

Anyhow, stay tuned. Chapter 6 is coming. I do have to mention that it may take me a while to type up chapter 6 because I'll be away. I'm sorry! Hopefully I'll be able to bum a laptop from my boyfriend and get this thing written. Then, on Monday, you'll have 3 chapters or so to read. Sound okay? Don't stray. Please Read and Review. See you later! Enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6 The Calm Before the Storm

**A Midsummer's Daydream**  
By ASortofWing

**_Disclaimer: No, I don't own Harry Potter or anything related to him, either. Humph.  
_Beginning Note: **_Thanks go out to nothinrunlikeadeere, Corvi, MegHarts, Azabaza, and Lee21323 for their comments on chapter 5. :smile: Also, a special thank you to ziggy-the-eel for the constructive criticism and for pointing out that The Three Broomsticks in indeed in Hogsmead. After this story is finished, I'll make it a point to try and alter things. Thanks again for the kind words, and now on with the show!_

_**The story thus far:** Harry Potter and his friends have just finished their 6th year in Hogwarts. With the ending of this year, new ways of life has made its way to the wizarding community. With the loss of Albus Dumbledore, the esteemed headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry and the ever present threat from Lord Voldemort people are now considering how important being with the one you love is now instead of worrying about their safety in the future. Harry is staying at his best friend Ron Weasley's house with his family for the special occasion of Ron's brother's wedding. After being in the same house as his former girlfriend Ginny, Harry is reminded how much he will miss her. Harry then decides to make his final two weeks at the Burrow lasting ones with Ginny. But does Ginny still love him too? Will their relationship ever be the same?  
After days of nail-biting situations, longing looks, and awkwardness Harry has finally confessed to Ginny how much he still loves her. He is pleasantly surprised to find that Ginny feels the same way. In even more surprising news, Ron and Hermione have also found their way with each other. With the weekend hectics around the corner, will the sweethearts be able to keep their head in time for the wedding? Can everything be perfect? _

**

* * *

Chapter Six: The Calm Before the Storm**

Harry felt the weight of his cot adjust and noticed Ginny was coming closer to him. She took his hands away from his face and smiled at him, leaning very close.  
"Yeah, I can." She said, kissing him gently.  
Harry smiled and put his arms around her waist and back, lifting her a little - Ginny was quite small. He stared into her eyes for a moment, making sure it wasn't a dream before pulling her close again for a second kiss, this one deeper than before. Harry lifted her to lie atop of him, his hands supporting her around her waist and shoulder.

Harry felt the weight of his cot adjust and noticed Ginny was coming closer to him. She took his hands away from his face and smiled at him, leaning very close."Yeah, I can." She said, kissing him gently.Harry smiled and put his arms around her waist and back, lifting her a little - Ginny was quite small. He stared into her eyes for a moment, making sure it wasn't a dream before pulling her close again for a second kiss, this one deeper than before. Harry lifted her to lie atop of him, his hands supporting her around her waist and shoulder. 

Ginny could believe it. It had happened to them; They, too, had fallen in love.

She could feel Harry's muscles all around her. They were supporting her frame – his chest below her, his hands on her sides… It felt safe to be in his arms. Harry held her like no other could – like she was his and his alone. Ginny wanted only to be his, as well. If only they could stay together and Harry would reconsider going to Godric's Hollow... But that, Ginny knew, would never happen.

So, she relished being his for the time being. Ginny ran her hand up Harry's chest, her fingers feeling the little hills that made his stomach muscles. They were quite impressive – more than anything Dean could produce. A small grin came to her lips as she continued to investigate the attractive thing under her.

He was solid. Solid, as in he could have lifted her higher into the air if he wanted. She was impressed; Harry was not the squirt she had met all those years ago. Ginny dreamt of what lied beneath his cloth shirt, her fingers continuing to roll up and down his chest. He was much different now. His hair is fuller.. his face is more chiseled, his body is better formed.. No matter how hard she tried, Ginny could not get her mind away from the boggling thing that was Harry's figure.

"Harry.." She mumbled, her fingers continuing to find their way along his abdomen.. Would she ever see what was underneath…?  
"Yeah..?" He said, quietly.

Ginny blinked and realized his stomach was attached to a neck and later, a head. A head that talked. She shook her head and itched her cheek - a bit embarrassed.  
"Oh, nothing. I was just spacing out."

'"''"'"'"'"'"''"''''"""""'''''''"''"''""'''""''"""'""""  
Ginny's weight was not an issue. She was perfect in Harry's mind. Even with her whole weight pressed on him, Harry felt like she was nothing more than a feather. One of his hands was rested on Ginny's hip to hold her from rolling away. Some of his hand was on her pants, some on her shirt – but there was a small gap between the two where her skin broke through. Though he was dying to feel more of the peach delicacy, he dared not to move too fast and tried to concentrate on what he could feel. It was warm and smooth.. if he pressed a bit more there would be her hip bone there to stop him.

His other hand was placed on Ginny's back to keep her steady on him. The shirt she was wearing was thin – Harry could feel her shoulder blades move when she did, feeling her skin flex and loosen. Harry couldn't help but feel a little aroused when she squirmed.. he could feel everything. This was Ginny's body. It was curved from puberty, shaped from quidditch practices, and rubbing his abdomen from atop of him.

Harry wondered what she was thinking.. What she thought of him - his body.. And what her form really looked like.

"Harry.." He heard Ginny mumble from a groggy subconscious.  
"Yeah..?" He answered quietly, his breathing begin to heighten inside of him.

But, dismally, Ginny did not advance on him and merely said,  
"Oh, nothing, I was just spacing out."

"About what?" He asked, a tad restlessly.. More talking. Talking only took up his time.  
"Well.." said Ginny, resting her hand flat on his abdomen now – making her shoulders move under Harry's hand, "Well, you, to be honest.."  
"I've been thinking about you too, Ginny," said Harry, bringing his hand from her back down to her hip. More peach awaited him there. "A-and.. I.. Well, I mean. You just…" He couldn't spit it out. So, Ginny spat it out for him.

"Harry, I feel different right now.. It's more than just the lovey dovey feeling I usually have.." She said, clutching his shirt a little as she continued. "We're older.. And, I think I'm a little more ready to…"  
"To move ahead?" Said Harry, riddled with hope that the answer was yes. Ginny nodded, and the monster within Harry awoke once more. He was no longer in pursuit of Ginny's heart like last time – this mission was about Ginny's body.

Harry's hands squeezed her hips a bit, his instinct being exposed. Harry was 16, a teenager, and in love. His mind shot back to that morning when he saw her in the bath towel and the feeling he felt. He wanted that feeling to return. Somehow, he knew what he should do to make this work. As he assumed, Ginny's hip bone was there underneath the pants and skin. He was startled when Ginny's back arched the slightest bit with the squeeze. He suddenly worried that squeezing a bone was not the best idea.

"Ginny, did that hurt? I'm sorry, I've never-" Whispered Harry, hurriedly.  
Ginny shook her head, "No, no, it's okay.. It's just..a different feeling.. that's all. " She said.

Ginny decided it was the time to feel what was really underneath the fabric that was separating her hand from her man. While Harry's hands remained on her hips, Ginny's hand made it's way lower to the base of his shirt. She felt his chest stop momentarily before she looked up and reassured him.

"Its okay.. I'm just going to lift your shirt a little – that's all." She said, her hand crawling like a spider underneath the cloth. Harry nodded a little, trying to keep quiet while her hand – a little cold – came in contact with his skin. This was too much – it wasn't real. This was someone else's dream.

Ginny's hand felt more cloth as her hand crawled under his shirt. She assumed it was his boxer shorts – she sometimes noticed how the top of Ron's stuck out once and awhile. Inching a little further, in the center of his lower stomach, she felt soft hair in a sort of trail. She stopped to feel it with her fingers better, watching Harry as he grinned a little back at her. It wasn't abs.. but it was still interesting.

Her hand moved up further still, bringing his shirt up with it. Things had to change. Ginny shifted and sat straight up, sitting on Harry's upper hip while his hands remained where they were. In Harry's mind, he was glad she didn't decide to sit a little further back – the embarrassment would be too much for him. He knew he was a pervert – but didn't want Ginny to know too.

He stared up at her, his heart pounding. With great courage, Harry's hands moved. They inched upward, under her shirt's end. They rested on her lower waist, just above where her pants started – entirely on her skin. He squeezed gently, his hands moving towards her hips again as he continued to take her form in. He could feel Ginny was as nervous as he was – every time he squeezed, her next intake of breath would be shuddery. A reaction Harry could get used to.

In he next moment, Ginny had lifted Harry's shirt up and rested it's crumpled front just below his chin. He was practically in a sweat, this feeling of stimulation sweltering every part of his body. Ginny's form moved again which made him clutch her hips again. She bent down and away, close to the center of his chest. Though it was a small change of position for Ginny, Harry was in a panic.  
_  
No.. No.. Don't lean down, don't go any further down.. Come back up, please.. I think if she even brushes it I'll burst…! That can NOT happen.. Not today, not like this… _His mind babbled, hazed by emotion and nerves.

Ginny leaned her head down while her hips kept suspended above him. She kissed the center of his chest, gently, a hand flat on either side of her face.

"Harry.. you're very handsome.." said Ginny, blushing a little.  
Harry smiled a little, thankful nothing had happened to embarrass himself. He lifted a hand from her hips and placed it on her hand, brining it up to his lips. He gave it a small smooch and replied quietly,  
"Ginny,.. I love yo-"

_Creeeeeek!_

"Harry, it's Hermion- ".. Said Hermione, Ron behind her. They had opened the door to come and say hello but found something .. not planned.

Ginny shrieked from surprise and rolled off Harry while he scrambled to pull his shirt back down before Ron saw anything. But, it was too late.  
"Harry? Ginny? What.. Were you two-?" He asked, squeezing between Hermione and the doorway to try and get a better look.  
"NO!" they both said, Harry sitting upright. He yanked his shirt as low as it would stretch to prevent them from seeing the result of he and Ginny's past 10 minutes.

"What's going on up there, dears?" Called Mrs. Weasley from the bottom of the stairway. "I heard a scream..!"  
Hermione turned around and called back to her,  
"Nothing, Mrs. Weasley! It.. was just a spider! Harry killed it, we're finnne!"  
"Well, come down! I've made pumpkin cookies!" she replied distantly as she walked away from the stairs.

Hermione, looked at Ron and then at Ginny and Harry, her cheeks scarlet.  
"C'mon, lets go or she'll think something's up. We can talk about this later.."  
Ginny nodded and waited until Ron was out of the doorway to follow Hermione. She glanced back at Harry before going out of the doorway.  
"Are you coming.." She asked, beckoning down the stairs.  
"Uh.." said Harry, glancing down at what his shirt was hiding. "In a minute.. Save a few for me?" He said, smiling clumsily.  
Ginny nodded and left.

As soon as the footsteps were faint enough, Harry got up and made for the bathroom and didn't leave for 5 minutes.

* * *

With the Pumpkin cookies gone, the four of them made their way to the back yard and went towards the broom shed where they were to talk. Harry and Ginny sat next to each other against the shed while Ron and Hermione sat across from them, curiously. There was a moment of silence where they were all studying each other before Hermione began. 

"So.. What was that?" She blurted with a mix of excitement and ire. Harry and Ginny looked at eachother and shrugged.  
"Hermione, " Said Harry, running a hand though his hair, "I.. Ginny and I are back together." He said, glancing at her. He moved his hand, picked up hers, and clutched it tensely. Would Hermione and Ron be mad?

On the contrary, Hermione's face lifted and her eyes sparkled gleefully. Ron looked away, but Harry could tell he was wearing a small grin as well.  
"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" She asked, inquisitively.  
"Why didn't _you_ tell _us_ sooner?" Asked Ginny, her voice a little reproachful.

Ron and Hermione's eyes widened a little as they glanced at each other though the corner of their eyes.  
"What d'you mean?" Asked Hermione, her thumbs beginning to twiddle.  
"You know what I mean…" said Ginny, her eyebrow quirking. She looked from Ron to Hermione and back again.

Harry and Ron looked at each other while the girls tested each other. Ron's look at Harry was more _how did you find out?_ While Harry's was _Just confess._

"I have no idea what you're getting on about." Said Hermione, folding her arms.  
"Oh give it up," Said Ginny, rolling her eyes. "We found out about you and Ron already. And let me say, it was foolish of you to keep it a secret. We would have liked to know." She added, glancing at Ron, too.

Hermione and Ron looked as though they were caught shoplifting. There were no words.. just awkward exchanges of looks. Hermione's cheeks had gotten even more red than before while Ron's face was turning more tomato like very second.

"We're sorry from keeping it from you, Mate." Said Ron, honestly. He knew that if Harry kept something from him, he would want to know it.  
"Yes," Said Hermione, her thumbs in an all out war against each other, "We just didn't want you to have to worry about us on top of.. well… your mission."

Harry shook his head, "No, don't worry about it. I'm just glad you weren't mad at me for.. Well.. Ahem." He glanced at Ginny who was smiling, then to Ron who was rolling his eyes with a small smirk.

"C'mon," said Ginny, standing and brushing her pants off. "Let's do something. The wedding's in two days and I want to get in all the time I can without Fleur before she abducts me."

"Oh!" Said Hermione to Ginny happily, "You're one of the bridesmaids right?"  
"Yeah.." Replied Ginny, not looking at Harry.

He grinned, standing now as well. "Can't wait to see that.." He said, running a finger up and down her arm, teasingly.  
"Oh, shut up." She replied and the four of them walked back to the house.

Two days until the wedding. ..A greater image came to mind. After the wedding he only had a week left. It felt like such a short amount of time.. He would have to make sure it wouldn't run out. Too much had to happen yet. Too much.

**

* * *

Author's Note:** Good word, chapter 6 is done with only 2,651 words! That's the shortest chapter since chapter one. Oh well, I hope it makes up for it in juice. :grins: I know it was cruel to have them walked in on – but it's the more plausible thing that would happen. Sorry it took so long to update, but it's a new week and I'm getting back into the swing of things more now. I couldn't get the laptop for the weekend – that's why. In any case, I'm sorry, and here is chapter 6. 

Chapter 7 is going to be in two parts. :cackle: Yes. Um.. The title of this chapter, "The Calm before the Storm" is supposed to be relating to the wedding. Wedding is the storm. Anyway, hope it makes sense, I am completely sick of typing for today. See you all next chapter! Keep reading and Reviewing and thank you all for looking into this story. Adieu!


	7. Chapter 7 Martimony, Rings, Relatives

**A Midsummer's Daydream**  
By ASortofWing

**_Disclaimer: No, I don't own Harry Potter or anything related to him, either. Humph.  
_Beginning Note: **_Thanks to firefly4u, xStillxWaitingx, Mei fa-chan, Azabaza, and Corvi for their comments on chapter 6. Glad you're enjoying the story. Here we go! _

_**The story thus far:** Harry Potter and his friends have just finished their 6th year in Hogwarts. With the ending of this year, new ways of life has made its way to the wizarding community. With the loss of Albus Dumbledore, the esteemed headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry and the ever present threat from Lord Voldemort people are now considering how important being with the one you love is now instead of worrying about their safety in the future. Harry is staying at his best friend Ron Weasley's house with his family for the special occasion of Ron's brother's wedding. After being in the same house as his former girlfriend Ginny, Harry is reminded how much he will miss her. Harry then decides to make his final two weeks at the Burrow lasting ones with Ginny. But does Ginny still love him too? Will their relationship ever be the same?  
After days of nail-biting situations, longing looks, and awkwardness Harry has finally confessed to Ginny how much he still loves her. He is pleasantly surprised to find that Ginny feels the same way. In even more surprising news, Ron and Hermione have also found their way with each other. Now that both couples know about one another, all that's left to worry about is making Bill and Fleur's wedding fantastic. With this many people, is it even possible?_

**

* * *

Chapter 7, Part One: Matrimony, Rings, Relatives, Oh My!**

The sun rose on Sunday morning and shone, apologetically, on the Burrow. For with the sun, came the long day ahead of them – Bill and Fleur's wedding.  
It was merely 7:00 AM – an hour unspoken and almost unknown to teenagers during the summer. Half the house didn't even retire the night before until 11:00 PM. So, as you can imagine, the sound Mrs. Weasley's hurried footsteps coming up the stairway was most unwelcome.

The sun rose on Sunday morning and shone, apologetically, on the Burrow. For with the sun, came the long day ahead of them – Bill and Fleur's wedding.It was merely 7:00 AM – an hour unspoken and almost unknown to teenagers during the summer. Half the house didn't even retire the night before until 11:00 PM. So, as you can imagine, the sound Mrs. Weasley's hurried footsteps coming up the stairway was most unwelcome. 

Knock Knock Knock  
"Boys!" Came her voice from the other side of the attic's door.  
Knock Knock Knock!  
"Come along now boys," She rang again, causing both Harry and Ron to stir in their cots reluctantly, "Up! You're on decoration duty while Mr. Weasley gets Ron's tuxedo."  
There was a pause. Harry and Ron listened still half asleep for more instructions. But, when none came, they sighed peacefully and turned over.  
"**UP**!" She called, loudly. She knew boys better than that. She did raise 5 others before Ron, after all.

Harry clenched his fist as he sat up, raising his arms into the air for a morning stretch. He then glanced at Ron who was still cocooned in his sheets, mumbling inaudible phrases. Harry couldn't believe Ron could sleep with blankets in the August heat. If Ron wasn't in the room, Harry would have slept in the nude.

Moments later, he heard Knocking from down the stairway and Mrs. Weasley's summoning voice now concentrated on the girl's room.  
"C'mon now, dears! You'll be coming with me later to get food and your hair done for this afternoon. Up and Adam, now!"

Harry shook his head and grinned, imagining the look on Ron's face when he sees Hermione all dolled up.  
_He'll be a mess, I bet. Oogling with drool running down his Tuxedo.. Blimey. He isn't waking up, is he?.. Hm.  
_Harry got off his cot and went toward Ron's open trunk. He grabbed a stay sock, bundled it up and threw it at Ron, as hard as he could manage.

Ron sat up instantly, a bit of sheet hanging from his mouth, soaked with night time drool.  
"Whussat.. Wha… Damn spi-spiders.. I'll.. …Blimey. What time is it?" He bumbled, unraveling himself from the nest of sheets, squinting at the nearby window.  
"7 in the morning," replied Harry, walking back to the side of this cot to grab his glasses. "We're on decoration duty."  
"7.. 7 in the morning? There's no such hour, Harry." Repeated Ron, rubbing an eye, "Decoration duty? For wh.. Oh yeah. The wedding. Is that today?"

"What's wrong with you?" Asked Harry, his eyebrow's furrowing at Ron's lack of memory. Ron _was_ clumsy… but not usually this forgetful.  
"Oh, nothing, really. I just sleep better when.. " He trailed off, glancing at Harry and waving a hand, "Nothing, don't worry about it. I'm just groggy this morning, I guess."  
"Oh, Come on." Persisted Harry, folding his arms and kicking the sock at his legs again. "You have to stop keeping things from me because you'll think I'll have too much to think about. You're my friend."  
"I know.." Said Ron, guiltily, "I just sleep better when I know where Hermione is, that's all." He said, looking at the floor. "W-with you-know-who and everything." He added, quickly, glancing up at him.

Harry nodded, and watched as Ron rose from his bed and stretched like Harry. He couldn't help but feel older in a sense. How long would it be until Ron and Harry's weddings? Even though it wasn't the time, nor really the place to be thinking about it, Harry felt that it was a question worth asking. He wasn't given much time to think about it though. With the wedding drawing ever closer, he and Ron were on a schedule.

After a very quick shower (Half the Burrow still had to become clean), Harry met Ron in the living room in a t-shirt and some wholly jeans. He decided he should wear comfortable clothes when decorating the yard for the wedding and not ruin his dress clothes. Apparently, Ron had the same idea. They went across the living room, through the kitchen when Harry saw Ginny with her mom and Hermione. They were all chatting with one another gleefully and looked very preoccupied. Yet, just as they were about to go, Harry noticed Ginny wink at him quickly, and then continue her conversation with Hermione about ribbons.

Harry and Ron surveyed the back yard. They assumed Mr. Weasley put a greening charm on the whole lawn because it was so green, the Irish would have been jealous. The lawn was cut, the hedges groomed, and every gnome had slicked its hair back for the occasion.  
"Well," Said Ron, next to their heaping amount of supplies, "Mom wants this whole place done up. I don't know why they made us do it – using magic would have been so much easier.." He added, sighing lazily.  
"Yeah.." Agreed Harry, "But, I guess it wont be so bad. Let's start so we can get it over with..."

Half an hour into their labors, they had managed to get an arch erected where the bride and groom would stand in front of one of the magic communities justices of the peace. This Justice of the Peace was named Filmore Stunby – a shout, well mannered wizard resembling Professor Flitwick from Hogwarts. He was well known for the mole on his cheek and the sense of humor he had for it. It was one of the things Harry and Ron were interested in seeing.

"Harry, Pass me that ribbon, would you? This gnome is being a prat and won't help." Said Ron, eyeing the defiant little gnome beside him who rolled his eyes and went inside the bush Ron was decorating.  
"Here," Said Harry, tossing a roll of ribbon towards Ron.

The yard had progressed into more of a wedding scene with each passing minute. Ron and Harry had placed the conjured chairs made for the occasion in straight rows of 5. There were 5 rows on the groom's side, and 5 on the bride's side. Harry doubted if the Weasley's could fill their side, but it didn't matter. If there were any chairs left over, they would most likely be filled with more guests from the bride's side.

During a break they had taken, Mrs. Weasley came out to see their progress before leaving with the girls. She went to the beginning of each row and conjured a small bush – so the ending result was a pathway from the Burrow to the arch for the bride to walk. After she left, 6 gnomes came from their hiding places and groomed the bush so it was in a perfect sphere. After they were finished, they would give a nasty look to Ron and Harry before returning to the Burrow's perfectly groomed bushes.

Harry wiped his forehead. The sun was beating down increasingly as time went on. He couldn't imagine wearing a tuxedo later on – today would be a scorcher. He took and opened a bag of white, self-inflating balloons and wrapped ribbon around the end of one. He then flicked its limp self and it automatically began to blow up. He then tied it onto the outside chair of a row and did the same for the rest of the balloons. Meanwhile, Ron continued to decorate the pathway with ribbons linking each bush to the next, a bow placed in the center of the bush.

Finally, after at least two hours of ribbons, balloons, bows, and gnomes the wedding scenery was complete. Everything was white like Fleur had requested. Harry and Ron stood on the back porch and overviewed their progress.

In the center was the bride's pathway leading up to a small ledge where the bride and groom would stand, in front of the Justice, a little higher than the seats. In the center of the pathway lied a long piece of white cloth for the bride to make her entrance on. The seats themselves had a white sleeve thrown over them that hung above the ground by inches, but still covered the chair's legs. To give them detail, a small silver ribbon was tied in a bow on the back.

The arch was decorated with white ribbon that was draped and curled around, the top of which set a great white flower showpiece. Where the ribbons failed to cover, Ivy was arranged so they would alternate and complement each other. The platform on which the bride and groom would stand was also decorated with flowers and ivy, smaller flower sets were put at the edges facing the audience. The whole image made the boy's eyes water. Not from beauty – but from the sun's rays that were being reflected.

The two went inside, sweaty and tired. They were met by Mr. Weasley who was holding Ron's tuxedo, and Mrs. Weasley who was there to survey the yard.  
"Oh, it looks absolutely stunning, dears. You did very well. I'm sure Fleur will be very pleased." She said, beaming at the two of them, her hands clutching.  
"C'mon Ron," Said Mr. Weasley, patting his son on the shoulder, "Lets go get this on. The wedding'll be on its way fairly shortly."

Ron waved a drained good-bye to Harry and followed his father up the stairs. Harry wondered what to do next. Ron was getting ready, Hermione and Ginny were in Ginny's room getting ready.. What was he supposed to be doing?

"Harry Potter!" chimed a small voice from around the height of Harry's knees.  
Harry glanced downward to see Dobby, his house-elf friend hovering a large platter of vegetables in front of him.  
"Dobby? Why're you here?" Asked Harry, smiling a little, surprised.  
"Dobby is helping Mr. Bill and Miss. Fleur with their wedding food, Sir." Answered Dobby, cheerfully. "He and his other house-elf friends have come to set things up."

Harry glanced upward and saw 5 or 6 other little elves, each hovering their own portion of the wedding meal. The last elf was hovering, extra carefully, a large 5 layer wedding cake iced with edible ribbons, bows, flakes, and as a special touch, miniature singing vanilla songbirds sat on the edges of the top layer, singing a nice merry tune.  
"Looks great," Said Harry, glancing at the clock. It was 11:30 and the wedding started promptly at 1:00. He decided getting ready was the best idea to do.  
"G'bye Dobby," he said, smiling once before turning for the stairway.  
"Good bye, Harry Potter, sir!"

As he passed Ginny's room he could hear the two girls talking quietly; most likely about he and Ron. If time wasn't so short he would have stopped to investigate – but, he continued up to the attic where he met Mr. Weasley and Ron, who was wearing his wedding-best.  
"I look like a penguin." He said, looking down at himself.  
"No you don't!" Said Harry, chuckling a little. Never before did he think that Ron was able to stand so straight.  
"You don't and you know it," Said Mr. Weasley, smiling at his son. "Now, lets go and let Harry get ready." He added, leading Ron out the door. Before he closed it, he peeked his head in and said,  
"Oh, and Harry, don't dally, alright? We're almost ready."

Harry nodded as the door closed behind Mr. Weasley. After a while, he had gotten his pants up and was without a shirt when he heard a loud,  
**CRACK!  
**He jumped and opened the attic door. **_CRACK_. CRACK!** He went down a few steps and looked around, bewildered. Ginny and Hermione came from within Ginny's room.  
"The guests must be arriving. I'm going to go save my seat. Good luck!" She said to Ginny, smiling. **CRACK! **Hermione turned and went down the stairs, and Harry watched her. She looked very pretty in a light purple summer's dress, and her hair straightened. Different, was more the word.

Harry turned to go back up to the attic now that he knew the noise was only the guest's apparating.  
"Harry!" A familiar voice behind him called, a little surprised.

Harry turned and saw Ginny in her bridesmaids dress. It was white and sleeveless, with embroidery around her chest. The bottom was higher in the front than in the back, but the whole thing never touched the ground. Her hair was down, but in curls, some behind her ear half up with a white lily. Harry was reminded of his mother, lily. He couldn't speak.  
"Harry..?" She said, still looking at him. "Earth to Harry? You're not going to the wedding like that are you?"

"N..No." He finally said, running a hand though his hair restlessly. "No, I just wanted to see what the noise was.. "  
"Oh.. well, okay then.." She said, turning to go back into her room.  
"Ginny," Said Harry, quickly. She turned to look at him curiously, "Y..you look stunning." He spluttered, smiling clumsily afterward.  
"Thanks.. " She beamed, blushing slightly.

As the two went back to their separate rooms, Harry's mind was blank. Only Ginny's image remained there as he continued to dress.

* * *

At 1:00 on the second, a swift music took the crowd. It was filled with violins, pianos, and flutes that rung though each ear of everyone who was in the Burrows back yard. Harry was sitting next to Hermione who at the sound of the music perked up excitedly. Under the arch was Mr. Stunby, smiling fondly at all before him, holding his book in his small bony hands. 

Like a wave, the crowd turned their heads to the back of the pathway where Bill and his best man, Charlie, and the bridegrooms, Ron, Fred and George began to walk down. Following them were Fleur's bridesmaids and Maid of honor; a tall brunette haired girl who had the biggest set of teeth Harry had ever seen, a shorter but still as awkward blonde, a lanky strawberry blonde, and Ginny, who, in Harry's opinion, was the most stunning of all.

Hermione squeaked as Ginny passed them and threw a glance their way with a roll of her eyes. Harry grinned.

Next came Gabrielle, Fleur's little sister as the flower girl. She walked along the white cloth and tossed white rose petals, glitter, and bits of white ribbon in front of her. She was especially dolled up, her blonde hair up in a bun with hanging curls. She took her place next to Ginny and beamed at her mother – A ravishing blonde who smiled calmly back at her. Clearly, this wedding would have been better _her_ way.

At last, the music around the yard switched to the familiar bride's march. The crowd was transfixed at the end of the pathway where the bride was to be produced. Hermione held her breath.

Then came Fleur in a flowing white wedding gown from the doors of the Burrow. She was carrying a large bouquet of white roses and lily's that covered her hands completely, and hung a bit in front of her gown. Her veil floated as she began to walk towards her groom and Mr. Stunby, stealing everyone's gaze as she passed. Her train floated magically inches off the ground, waving and curling in the wind. Even Harry watched, his mouth slightly agape as she passed him, taking a delicate step onto the platform, and subsequently facing Bill.

There was a pause of reflection before Mr. Stunby opened his book, smiled, and began to recite.

"Dearly beloved," He began, looking out onto the audience fondly. "We are gathered here today to unite these two persons.. in Matrimony."  
Everyone watched him as he spoke. Harry watched his mole and quirked an eyebrow. It really wasn't that impressive.

………………………………………………………

"Do you, Fleur Marie Delacour, take this man, Bill Arthur Weasley, to be you lawfully wedded husband?" Asked Mr. Stunby, facing Fleur with a small smile.  
"I do." Fleur answered, beaming at Bill though her veil.  
"And do you," Said Mr. Stunby, turning to face Bill now with the same look, "take this woman, Fleur Marie Delacour, to be your lawfully wedded wife?"  
"I do." Answered Bill, smirking at Fleur.

Mr. Stunby turned to face the audience straight on now, speaking to them.  
"If anyone here has a reason why these two should not be wed, please, speak now or forever hold your peace." He stated, eyeing the crowd.  
Mrs. Delacour peeked over her shoulder threateningly, ready to smite anyone if they were to speak.

After a short moment, Mr. Stunby smiled once again and spoke to the couple once more.  
"Then.. By the great power vested in me," He said closing his book gently. "I now pronounce you… man and wife."  
Hermione took a deep breath in and watched, no, anticipated..

"You may kiss your bride."

Fleur and Bill came in for the most romantic kiss Harry had ever seen. The crowd and music erupted all at once while white doves took flight behind the kissing duo. Harry rose with the rest and saw that Mrs. Weasley was sobbing on her husband, who secretly wiped a tear away from his cheek, patting Molly on the shoulder.

The bride and groom went down the path hand in hand and into the house followed by the bridesmaids and bridegrooms. With much clattering and chatting, everyone eventually followed them inside as well leaving Harry to look at his hard work... now gone and stepped on.

He shrugged. At least he wouldn't be picking it all up.

**

* * *

Author's Note:** Oh MAN, finally. The wedding. Hope you like it. I was just guessing Fleur and Bill's middle names. If anyone knows them for sure, please review and tell me so I can correct it later. Hope you like it. I'm going to go eat dinner now. :slump: Stay tuned for part two! The AFTERPARTY! Whee. Until then, buh bye. 

Read and Review for the sake of my sanity!


	8. Chaper 7::2 The After Party

**A Midsummer's Daydream**  
By ASortofWing

**_Disclaimer: No, I don't own Harry Potter or anything related to him, either. Humph. Nor do I own any lyrics presented in this chapter.  
_Beginning Note: **_Thanks to firefly4u, Corvi, and KyleGranger, for their sweet words about chapter 7. Thank you Ninmadom for your comments on almost every chapter! (the name Jess is also very awesome. :smiles: It's mine, too!) Thanks, Zippy-the-eel for the comment on chapter 6.. Corvi, I promise to read any J/L fics you have for me after I finish this story, okay:grin: Did I forget anyone? If I did, sorry. :nervous laugh: Okay, On with the show:_

_**The story thus far:** Harry Potter and his friends have just finished their 6th year in Hogwarts. With the ending of this year, new ways of life has made its way to the wizarding community. With the loss of Albus Dumbledore, the esteemed headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry and the ever present threat from Lord Voldemort people are now considering how important being with the one you love is now instead of worrying about their safety in the future. Harry is staying at his best friend Ron Weasley's house with his family for the special occasion of Ron's brother's wedding. After being in the same house as his former girlfriend Ginny, Harry is reminded how much he will miss her. Harry then decides to make his final two weeks at the Burrow lasting ones with Ginny. But does Ginny still love him too? Will their relationship ever be the same?  
After days of nail-biting situations, longing looks, and awkwardness Harry has finally confessed to Ginny how much he still loves her. He is pleasantly surprised to find that Ginny feels the same way. In even more surprising news, Ron and Hermione have also found their way with each other. Ron and Harry helped decorate Bill and Fleur's beautiful white wedding and now ready to live it up… for maybe the last time. Better make it good, boys! _

**_

* * *

_Chapter Seven, Part Two: The After Party**

The bride and groom went down the path hand in hand and into the house followed by the bridesmaids and bridegrooms. With much clattering and chatting, everyone eventually followed them inside as well leaving Harry to look at his hard work... now gone and stepped on.

He shrugged. At least he wouldn't be picking it all up.

He was last to enter the house, and found it had undergone a very big change during the wedding. Apparently, the house elves were not just setting up food after all. From what Harry could see, the whole first floor of the Burrow was cleaned, and whitened. He stood and looked at it for a while and was vaguely reminded of a trip to the dentist.

Stepping in, he saw a large long table against the kitchen wall where Bill and Fleur sat side by side in the center. It was covered with a white, sparking table cloth and held silver plates and silverware with matching goblets for each seat. Live ivy hung in the front, and wrapped around the sides; white roses garnishing places here and there.

Opposite of the long time were smaller round tables with the same decoration along the tables rim. There were only 4 plates on these tables- they all circling a dim light in the center which was also decorated with the matching flora. The floor of the burrow was bare wood – all the furniture and other house keepings gone to another place for the evening.

Harry stood there transfixed on the sight and sighed serenely. He realized that this would be the last get together he would have before leaving for Godric's Hollow. Why tonight? Why did this all have to come and leave? Before he had time to muse over his fleeting memories, he saw a hand waving frantically from near the center of the first row of tables. He focused his eyes and realized it was Hermione, trying to get his attention.

Harry ducked and shimmied though the tables to meet his friends, not wanting to block anyone else's view of Bill and Fleur. As he reached his table and took his place, Hermione sighed with relief and poked his arm.  
"I've been trying to flag you down for almost 3 minutes!" She said, looking exasperated. "Where were you dreaming off to?"  
"Oh," Said Harry, pulling his seat in "I was just admiring the place.."  
"You looked pretty funny just standing there, Mate," Said Ron with a small chuckle. "Just standing there.. I swear George was going to fling something at you if you hadn't moved in the next minute."

George, who was sitting at the table right next to him leaned his chair back a little, almost to Hermione.  
"And I would've. Good thing you're not as slow as you lead on sometimes." He said with a smirk.

Harry snickered and shook his head. _Slow, eh…? We'll see who's slow.._  
As he was swearing revenge, he just happened to glance at Ginny who was still in her bridesmaids get up. In the dim light, only the tops of her cheeks and the tip of her nose were really illuminated. Her skin looked darker than usual and her hair almost looked brown. He smiled to himself and moved his hand closest to her onto her knee.

Ginny sat up a bit and glanced over at him with a small grin. She moved her hand to lay atop of his gently, he turning his hand over to hold it tenderly. She pretended to wink at him, which he returned and resumed his gaze to the long table where Bill was standing to speak.

_Clink Clink Clink Clink_!

"Excuse me, Everyone!" He said, putting his goblet down. Every head turned to face his way and the chatting dyed down. Mrs. Weasley shushed her husband and Charlie (they were sitting next to Bill) while Fleur's mother, little sister, and the big-toothed brunette focused their attention to him as well. Bill waited until everyone was settled before adorning a wide grin and began.

"Thank you. Well," He started, glancing down at those also at his table, "This day has finally come. I know it took a lot of planning and sacrifice to reach this day, And.. Well, I've very grateful." He said, pausing to regain his thoughts. "I'm very appreciative of all the great things that have come the way of me and my family."

Bill moved to his right towards his mother and kneeled in front of her, his audience following him with every eye. He smiled at her while she put her hands on her chest, her eyes glistening.

"Mum," He said softly, reaching for one of her hands, to which she gave him and he squeezed gently, "I especially want to thank you for what you and Dad have given me. I could have never asked for a better set of parents. You have shown me love even in the toughest of times.. " Bill's hand left his mothers to touch his face where he was attacked by a werewolf only weeks ago.  
"Even when not many people cared to love me. So, thank you, Mum, and Dad for raising me with the strongest power of all; Love."

With his silence came applause from the audience. Bill hugged his mother, shook his father's hand and went back towards his seat to continue his speech. Mrs. Weasley wiped her eyes and quietly blew her nose while times were loud and recomposed herself to better listen to her son's words. Once reaching his seat, Bill stood and smiled down at Fleur, who smiled back at him, beautifully.

"Fleur.. " He began, blushing a bit. "I never imagined I would end up with you. I dreamed about it, sure.." He said, the crowd and Fleur chuckling, "But no amount of dreaming can bring me the happiness you do when you're with me. Thank you for looking past my appearance and choosing me. The 'Me' who will always love you. "

Again, a silence followed by more clapping. Harry noticed Ginny wipe a small tear from the corner of his eye while Hermione had her napkin all balled up in her hand, already damp. Bill leaned down and kissed Fleur, who too was teary eyed. But, to Harry's surprise Bill stood once again to continue. What else had he planned on saying?

"Lastly," Said Bill to his crowd, all of them still watching him warmheartedly, "I would like to thank you, Harry."  
Harry's heart jumped at the sound of his name, some of the crowd turned their heads to get a glimpse at him.  
"For I owe half of my family's life to you, Harry. I just want you to know that I appreciate the road you're about to take and I hope you know you're _always_ welcome in my home."

"Hear Hear!" Called a voice.  
"Well Done!" Called another.

Soon, the whole floor was clapping for him, including Bill and his table. Mr. Weasley whistled. Harry bowed his head a little and mouthed, 'Thank you' many times before the crowed died down again and Bill concluded his speech.

"Now." He said, glancing down at his empty plate. "I realize I am forgetting one person who I should truly mention." Harry knew at that instant he was talking about Dumbledore.  
"But..," continued Bill with a knowledgeable voice, "I know he would rather be kept in memory – and not so much spoken of aloud. So, I ask you to please, eat, drink, laugh in his name. Its what he would have wanted, after all."

Bill raised his goblet and took a sip, the rest of the crowd, Harry included, copying him. Subsequently, in a most familiar fashion, each silver plate was filled magically with foods. Mashed Potatoes, beef, vegetables, gravy – all was there on each table. The wave of chatter rose up again as everyone began to eat. Hermione unballed her damp napkin and laid it delicately on her lap, Ron turning his head in her direction.

"R'you alright?" He asked, stuffing some potatoes into his mouth.  
"Y-yes, I'm fine, thank you." She said, composing herself, picking up her fork.

Throughout dinner, Ginny ate quietly and kept to herself. Harry was dying to complement her more on her dress and her beauty… but sat there eating just as quietly. He hoped nothing was wrong.

Just as desert was coming out, Harry noticed Fred and George's heads coming together. He tapped the table a bit and the others looked up from their plates with confused looks.  
"Hey, it looks like Fred and George are up to something.. " He said, beckoning the two who were sitting behind Hermione, still chatting amongst themselves.

The three others looked and Hermione gasped, whipping her head back around.  
"Oh, they better not try and pull something off, Mrs. Weasley'll have their heads!" She said, ominously.  
"Yeah, really.." Said Ron, still watching the two.  
"Hey, look, there they go." Said Ginny, pointing at them

Sure enough, Fred and George leaned their chairs back to their neighboring table where Mr. Stunby sat with his wife – a pudgy freckle-faced lady with a large (and clearly) fake red wig. The two shook hands with him and were in a chat when Fred said,

"Oh, Mr. Stunby.. I- I could be mistaken but it seems you might have some chocolate on your cheek."  
"Just here, sir." Chimed George, pointing to the spot where the speck of chocolate would be on his own cheek.

Mr. Stunby paused for a second and then burst out in laughter, nodding at the boys,  
"Oh! Good one, boys, I haven't heard that one yet!" He chuckled patting their shoulders. Mrs. Stunby gave the boys a somewhat challenging look before turning her back to them and continuing with her desert.

Ron was covering his mouth to stifle his laughter back at their table while Harry had nearly choked on a piece of apple crumb cake. Hermione thought the whole thing was childish – but still amusing. Ginny had giggled a little and threw a piece of flower stem at the two as they sat back down.

Dinner had completed – leaving a floor of stuffed witched and wizards ready to work off their dinner, smooze, and chat about the new couple and the beautiful wedding. Bill rose once again which caused a silence to fall on the quests.  
"I've heard from a reliable source.." He began, glancing at his mother and father who gave him innocent looks in return, "That the yard we just came from is now set for dancing and drinks."

Jeers and whistles erupted from before Bill, his hands raising to call for more quiet, a small grin on his face.  
"Now, if anyone is interested.." More howls of approval. "Lets go now."

A sea of guests stood and clamored to get out to the lawn, Bill and his wife along with their parents waiting behind. Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry decided it was best to wait behind, as well. They stood and made their way over to Bill and the others, Harry shaking his hand when reaching him.  
"Thanks, Bill." He said, smiling a little.  
"No, Harry, thank you. What you did to decorate earlier was brilliant, Fleur loved it." He said, glimpsing over at Fleur who had excused her mother and sister and came to join them.  
"Yes, 'Arry. Zat was zea most beautiful wedding… 'Zhank you, so much." She said, hugging him gently.

Harry nodded and said it was nothing, then joined Ginny who was hugging her mother.  
"Oh, Ginny darling you were so beautiful," said Mrs. Weasley, admiring her daughter.  
When Ginny noticed Harry she said 'see ya later' to her mother and followed Ron and Hermione out to the back yard.

Hermione had reached for Ron's hand as they were walking, which Ron clasped and held as they went out the door. Harry glanced down at Ginny's hand and mimicked them, Ginny smiling up at him fondly.

Outside had become as dim as inside, it reaching 7:00 that evening. Harry didn't realize how long the wedding and dinner took.. Time sure did fly. The yard was lit from above, candles were floating above the whole area, while fireflies were buzzing every place else. The bushes had a light from behind them which illuminated the Burrow as well. There were still a few tables outside for people to sit, and a large white Bar at the far side of the yard.

Near the wall of the burrow was a stage that had 3 microphones laying on it. Harry wondered if the Weird Sisters were going to make an appearance. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione made their way over to the bar and got themselves Butterbeer, Ron licking his chops at the cold bottle. They took a table near the back and watched the party progress.

Bill and Fleur came out, and everyone clapped. Fleur curtseyed, while Bill bowed and faced the stage. Right on queue, three loud **CRACK**'s were heard, and three older men stood on the stage. One of the guitarists bent down and grabbed his mic, while the other two set themselves up, casting sonorous spells so that they were heard throughout the yard.

The guitarist tapped his mic before speaking.  
_**CHS CHS**  
"_Is.. This thing on? Oh, oh okay. Um, Hi everyone!" He rang, everyone clapping a bit to let him know they were able to hear him loud and clear. His voice was mature, but the man himself looked only in his 30s.  
"Well, we all know why we've come today. The vows have been said, the food's been 'et! So, I suppose the only thing we can do now is celebrate!" He rang, strumming his guitar once, while everyone cheered.

"Now," He continued, singling out Fleur and Bill. "Let's see these two dance their first dance as man and wife."  
Bill obliged and took Fleur by the hand, twirled her and dipped her. Their song began to play and Harry watched the two dance the night away in each other's arms.

* * *

5 Butterbeer's later, Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny were all feeling almost good enough to take the dance floor by storm. Ron glanced over at Hermione who was leaning on his shoulder, hiccupping once and awhile. Ginny was doing the same to Harry, her hand in his. As he rubbed the top of her hand with his thumb, he couldn't help but hear the band switch tunes. 

"This song is going to be out last for the night. I Hope you all are having a brilliant time, Here's to you, Bill and Fleur!" He said as the slow song started. Most of the couples had gotten up, including Ron and Hermione. Harry looked at Ginny, and nudged her. She sat up and smiled drunkly at him.  
"Dance with me..?" He said, hopefully.  
"Sure I will." She replied, standing with him.

Harry and Ginny took a vacant spot next to Hermione and Ron who were deeply into themselves – their snogging being watched by two other couples. Harry put his hands on Ginny's hips while she put hers on his shoulders, one hand playing with the hair on the back of his head idly. They danced together slowly, Harry's forehead leaning on Ginny's who was smiling at him passively.

_So denied, so I lied  
Are you the now or never kind?  
In a day and a day love  
I'm going to be gone for good again_

Harry grinned and moved his chin forward, kissing Ginny. She sighed blissfully and kissed him back, her hand going flat on the back of his head. They continued to circle each other, lips together, breathing into one another.

_Are you willing to be had? Are you cool with just tonight?_

Harry's mouth opened as his tongue slipped curiously into Ginny's where her tongue met his. Harry squeezed her hips gently as they danced, and snogged in the light of the flies – no one could touch them at this moment.

_Here's a toast to all those who hear me all to well...  
Here's to the night we felt alive.  
Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry.  
Here's to goodbye, tomorrow's going to come too soon. _

As they broke away moments later, and leaned on each others foreheads in content, the lyric's leaked into Harry's head. His time here with Ginny, like the song, was coming slowly to an end. He wished he had more time, that he could postpone his destiny..

_Put your name on the line  
Along with place and time  
Want to stay, not to go, I want to ditch the logical. _

As the chorus came around again, Harry wondered if Ginny would be there for him if he returned. _When_ he returned. Could she wait for him? Was there a way to make sure she would?

_All my time is froze in motion  
Can't I stay an hour or two or more  
Don't let me let you go_

"Ginny.."

_Don't let me let you go… _

Harry led Ginny into the Burrow and up to his room in the attic. She followed flaccidly; the butterbeer rendering her motor skill's practically useless. Going up stairs became the task of the century – how could she have ever gone up these in the first place? Harry sat her on his cot, shut the door behind him, and turned on his side lamp.

"Harry, what's this all about.. " She asked, putting her hands in her lap.  
Harry looked at her as he kneeled to become face level. She was genuinely beautiful at this moment. Her hair had lost most of its curl, her face was shining from the light of his side lamp... This was the real Ginny.. Harry wanted to know and remember Ginny like this for the rest of his life. This was his moment.

"Ginny, I want to ask you something…" He said, trying to stay on balance. He was no Mr. Incredible – The Butterbeer was working it's magic on his legs, too.  
"Yeah, Go ahead, I'm listening." She said, leaning a little to her right, looking straight at him.

Harry took a deep breath and took Ginny's hand in his.  
"Ginny, I want you to be here for me when I get back from beating Voldemort." He said, trying to maintain seriousness so Ginny would know what he meant.  
"Oh course I will be," She interrupted, squeezing his hand. "I luff you, Harry."  
"No, really.." Said Harry, getting closer to Ginny. Her expression changed as she really looked into him. Though him. "I want you to be here when I come home.. And be with me. I.. I don't have a ring, or anything, but If I did, this is the time where it would come out.."

Harry searched his mind while Ginny was silent. He patted her knee and went to a pair of his old jeans and pulled out a locket – the fake Horcrux. Harry pulled the note out from R.A.B and scratched one of his own, replacing it in the locket. He took it over to where Ginny was sitting and put it around her neck.

"Harry.. I.." She tried, but Harry shushed her.  
"Ginny, Keep this with you. Think of me when you see it, Okay?" He said, smiling at her. "But, don't open it until I leave, okay?"

Ginny nodded and leaned forward to hug him. Harry hugged her back and squeezed tightly. He never wanted the night to end. He never wanted their time together to end. He inhaled the smell of her hair, and distantly heard the music below come to an end..

_Here's to the night we felt alive  
Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry  
Here's to goodbye, tomorrow's going to come to soon.. _

**_

* * *

_Authors Note:** Good Gravy, another chapter. This chapter was really sweet. :smile: I tried to keep it as close to how a real wedding would go on.. I dunno. I like it. Hope you do too. Sorry the A/N's are getting shorter, but I have to go. Read and Review, more story to come! Coming up: Harry's birthday and the conclusion! OH BOY!  
Toodles! 


	9. Chapter 8 Dress Wrinkles

**A Midsummer's Daydream**  
By ASortofWing

**_Disclaimer: No, I don't own Harry Potter or anything related to him, either. Humph. WARNING: This Chapter contains extreme adult situations.  
_Beginning Note: **_Thank you to Corvi, Gashlyn, SilverWilver, KyleGranger, U-No-Poo-Too, Harry's-a-hottie, and Nimadom for their supportive comments on chapter 7 Part 2. Sorry the update took so long, It was a very busy past few days. More in the **A/N.**_

_**The story thus far:** Harry Potter and his friends have just finished their 6th year in Hogwarts. With the ending of this year, new ways of life has made its way to the wizarding community. With the loss of Albus Dumbledore, the esteemed headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry and the ever present threat from Lord Voldemort people are now considering how important being with the one you love is now instead of worrying about their safety in the future. Harry is staying at his best friend Ron Weasley's house with his family for the special occasion of Ron's brother's wedding. After being in the same house as his former girlfriend Ginny, Harry is reminded how much he will miss her. Harry then decides to make his final two weeks at the Burrow lasting ones with Ginny. But does Ginny still love him too? Will their relationship ever be the same?  
After days of nail-biting situations, longing looks, and awkwardness Harry has finally confessed to Ginny how much he still loves her. He is pleasantly surprised to find that Ginny feels the same way. In even more surprising news, Ron and Hermione have also found their way with each other. After Bill and Fleur's wedding, Harry presents Ginny his fake Horcrux locket in hopes she will be his when he returns from his battle with Voldemort. She accepts, and all Harry wants to do now is keep the moment in his mind and Ginny in his arms. _

**_

* * *

Chapter Eight: Dress Wrinkles_**

Ginny nodded and leaned forward to hug him. Harry hugged her back and squeezed tightly. He never wanted the night to end. He never wanted their time together to end. He inhaled the smell of her hair, and distantly heard the music below come to a conclusion..

_Here's to the night we felt alive  
Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry  
Here's to goodbye, tomorrow's going to come to soon.. _

As the singer's voice faded away and their melody came to a close, Ginny was left in the Burrow's attic with Harry to decide about their future. A thought had crossed her mind about being together until they were old and wrinkled. His thumb would still rub the top of her hand, she bet. They would be as much in love as they were now, forever.

Forever, just then, sounded so far away to Ginny. What if there might not be a forever for her and Harry? He was going to face the hardest thing possible sooner or later, after all. Harry, for some unthinkable reason, may not come though. Even though Ginny wasn't completely sober at the moment, she knew that the love she and Harry had now was what mattered. It was the love now that was plausible – they could see it, they could act with it. Ginny and Harry needed to act now – while they still were able to.

"Harry," Said Ginny, her hand reaching for the side of his shirt and tugging a little eagerly, "I want to ask you something.."  
They were still in their hug; Harry's chest was very warm and she did not want to let go just yet – but felt she had to. She pulled herself away gently and Harry watched, sitting up, Ginnyless.

"Yeah..? Go ahead, ask." He said, putting his hands in his lap, a little concerned.  
"Harry..," Began Ginny, searching for the words she wanted to express. It was a hard thought to mumble to him, but if she spent more time word-searching, people could start coming up from the party soon. They might miss their chance.

Harry watched Ginny as her mouth opened and shut several times, with no words between them. His mind was on the same thing, the feeling he felt when he saw her in the bathrobe, they together on his cot.. He wanted more of it. That feeling he felt could not go away. Not yet.

Ginny looked up and saw Harry crawling towards her. She put her hands down flat on the cot to steady herself; Harry's crawling made the feeble cot wobble and squeak badly.  
"Shh," She said, putting a finger to her mouth, "If we get caught-"  
"We won't." Said Harry, getting up off the cot and moving to his belongings. He rummaged for a bit before coming across a long thin cloak. On it were beautiful patterns of all colors. Harry flung it over Ginny on the cot playfully. Once it landed, Ginny was gone. Vanished, under his invisibility cloak.

She pulled the cloak off her head like she would a blanket and giggled, The rest of her body that was still under was hidden, but her head and upper body was exposed.  
"Harry, this won't do any good…" She said, holding some of the cloak in her hand, "The cot still makes noise.. They can still hear us whispering and things.."

Harry shook his head, and went over to her, kneeling on the floor in front of her. He put his hand on hers and squeezed gently.  
"We'll be fine.." Said Harry's inner monster, drooling and begging.  
Harry stood and snaked his arm under Ginny's knees, his other bracing her back and shoulders as he lifted, bringing Ginny up off of the squeaky cot. Some of the Invisibility clock hung off of her like drapes, but Harry didn't mind. He left the attic door open as he quietly went downstairs and turned to his right at the bathroom. He closed the door gently behind him and grinned.

Now _he_ was on the other side of the barrier.

Harry walked forward and gently laid Ginny onto her cushioned bed, her dress and hair spreading out a little. Harry went around to the side of her bed before getting on. There was no squeak from this bed. He listened outside to people schmoozing and having a grand time before the time came to turn in. He wondered how long they were going to stay out there for. From listening to the chatter and the occasional uproar of laughter, it would be a while.

Ginny sat up slightly, leaning on her elbows, listening to the banter outside as well. She glanced at Harry who peered down at her, whispering.  
"I think they're going to be out there for a while.." He said, scooting himself forward a little so he could lie there next to Ginny.  
"Yeah," She said, shuffling a little to the side to give Harry a little more room to lay, "Mom and Dad seemed keen on getting on Fleur's mum's good side."

Harry and Ginny laughed, thinking of Mrs. Delacour singing drunkly with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley outside. It seemed nearly impossible to imagine Mrs. Delacour's nose to come down from its high perch in the air to socialize. The image of a flamingo came to mind.

Harry's head was resting on Ginny's pillow while Ginny had her head rested in the nook just under Harry's chin. Her hair was very soft and soothed Harry. It seemed like a perfect fit, as they were both sighing comfortably. He rested his arm on the curve of her waist as she leaned against the side of his body, her head snuggling against his neck and chest. Her hand found its way inches from her mouth, resting on his chest – like he was a big pillow.

Harry chuckled; it felt funny to be this snuggled up against. All the squirming ticked him a little and Ginny's hand kept pulling him towards her – like he could get any closer?  
"Ginny," He said, between laughs; Ginny noticed how it made him tickle and continued, more playfully, "Ginny, stop… I-it tickles! C'mon-" He sad turning onto his side a little, writhing.

Ginny giggled as well, watching Harry's eyes close tightly as she squirmed and ticked him.  
"Ginny, I'm going to fall off the bed! It tickles..! St-" He said, ending in mid-word. He had reached out to put space between them and hopefully end the tickling when his hand did not find her hand. Rather, it had come in contact with something much softer – the side of Ginny's left breast. Harry's face turned scarlet as he pulled his hand away, the other grasping for his hair. Ginny laughed and turned onto her back, her hands holding her stomach – apparently, the whole thing was really funny to her.

"S-Sorry," He said, smiling uncomfortably – Ginny's laughter made him feel somewhat stupid, "I didn't mean t-"  
Harry was stopped with a kiss from Ginny. He lingered there, one hand in space while the other clutched his hair. Her lips were so very soft.. Harry shut his eyes slowly, relaxing more into the bed. His hand left go of his hair gradually while the other brought itself to pull Ginny closer to him. She obliged, crawling with all the layers of her dress to have one knee on either side of him, she still leaning down in their kiss.

Harry breathed though his nose, as did Ginny, as the kiss continued. He brought his hand to the back of her head and ran his fingers though her hair, her curls wrapping around his fingers. Ginny nibbled on his lower lip, a hand was behind his head playing with his hair as well, the other on his shoulder keeping her steady.

Harry took a breath inward at this, his head beginning to swim. His free hand journeyed to Ginny's waist. The satin of her dress felt good to him – but stiff. He used his palm to push in on it while he ran his hand up and around on her curve. Once and awhile he went so low as to run along her hip bone – this would send both of them a shiver.

_This is nuts. _He thought; some of the only words forming into his head at the moment. _Oh.. This is nuts. Nuts. Nuts… But I want her.. Ginny..  
_The last phrase to come to his head began to reform as they continued on Ginny's poor bed. "I want her" seemed to be Harry's invisible mantra – Maybe the monster inside of him was just screaming it so loud within, it finally began to surface.

After a good bit of snogging, Harry and Ginny both came up for air. His face was a little red, as was hers, but they both smiled. Harry fidgeted below Ginny who took the hint and lifted a knee, allowing Harry to roll from beneath her. He crawled up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders, lowering her head onto her pillow. After she was comfortable, Harry lay next to her, but remained a little higher than the two of them.

His hand rested on her waist again while the other had drifted to her jaw line. Ginny's eyelids were a little droopy – but she was not tired. Harry leaned forward and kissed her, a bit more fiercely than he would normally. Ginny sighed audibly, a little of her voice coming though as she caught his kiss. Their tongues came together and danced, eyes shut, mouths open.. Snogging never tasted so good.

Harry scooted himself a little closer to Ginny, their stomachs, and chests coming together now. The bust of Ginny's dress was stiff, the embroidery poking against his shirt. Her chest was warm, though and to Harry- full. Harry's hand on Ginny's hip pulled her closer to him in the heat of the moment, his mind elsewhere.

Ginny's eyes peeked open a little with a little gasp. Harry's eyes opened too, a bit confused as their kiss ended.  
"..W-what?" He panted softly, edging to get back to their night..  
"Harry.." He said, smirking a bit and glancing down to where he tugged her toward.  
He felt his cheeks heat up again – apparently, the embroidery wasn't the only thing poking.

Harry couldn't think of anything to say and only pulled her again slowly, watching her as her eyes shifted curiously as he held her against him for a moment before there was space between them again. Harry's eyes were unfocused as he did it once more only this time pushing upward as well, he leaning his head in to plant a kiss on Ginny's neck, shivers running though both of their bodies.

He found Ginny's eyes had drifted shut as he came back up, grinning to himself. He leaned back in and kissed her again, moving slowly downward a little to do the same, again, and again.. lower and lower along her neck. He came along to her shoulder bone and kissed once more, sucking a little. Ginny kept her hand on the back of his head, clutching his hair a little, her chin leaning on his. Harry could hear her breath skip every time he kissed her..

"Ginny, " He breathed, his hand creeping upward along the curve of her waist, "Your dress is going to get very wrinkled.." He said, pausing for a moment before he sat up to face her, she watching him..  
"Don't.. you think you s-should take it.." He continued, eyes blinking nervously, "..off?"

Ginny sat silently for a second, listening for the noise outside. It was still strong – apparently everyone was joining in a conga line at the moment with chants of "Dun-dun-dun-dun-dun, HEY!" coming from the partiers. She looked back at Harry who was still clinging to her next move or phrase and smiled. She stood and turned around, holding her long hair up so her slender neck showed.

Harry stood immediately, and eyed the dress' zipper. He took a deep breath inward and laid a shaky hand on it's pull. Once this zipper was unzipped, Ginny would be standing half naked in front of him. It was a dream Harry dared to dream... Becoming a reality.

He pulled down on the handle gently and the teeth separated. It revealed more of Ginny's dark peach skin, made even darker by the lack of light in the room. He blushed a little when he saw the back of her white bra, strapless, of course. Finally, the zipper reached its end at the small of Ginny's back. Though unzipped, the dress was still upright due to its stiffness.

Ginny inhaled a little bit and shimmied, her back still to Harry, out of the dress. She bent over a little, (Harry could see the rifts of her backbone showing though her skin a little) and stepped out of the white cloth heap and let her hair down as she turned to face him. He drew a big breath inward and stared at her; though it wasn't the most tactful – it was the one thing Harry really wanted to do at the moment.

Her hands came together self-consciously in front of her, pushing her breasts together. Her feet shuffled a little as Harry oogled at the beautiful sight before him – his inner monster taking notes.  
"Harrrryyyy.." She whined, stepping closer to him for a tight hug.  
"I'm sorry," He chuckled, wrapping his arms around her with a squeeze, he leaning his head against the top of hers, "You're just… _so_ pretty.." He said, kissing the top of her head. Pretty, yes. But, _Fetching_ was more of the way Harry would put it.

"Harry.. " She said again, looking up at him with a twinkle in her eye, 'It's only fair.. that…" She hesitated, tugging on his shirt. Harry suddenly became very self conscious and nodded slightly, taking a step back from Ginny. He put his hands on the base of his shirt while his mind raced.

_What will she think? I hope she likes me.. Ugh, I should have done some sit ups or something.. I hope I don't smell.. _

With these undermining thoughts, Harry tugged upward and pulled his shirt off, revealing an beater he usually wore under nice shirts. Ginny grinned, but stamped her foot a little.  
"Oh, not fair!" She said, beckoning the undershirt.  
Harry blinked, and decided to fight back,  
"Oh yeah? What about that?" He said, pointing to her bra. Ginny crossed her arms, scoffing.  
"S'not the same." She said, indignantly, "Now, c'mon..!"

Harry chortled and rolled his eyes, pulling his undershirt up over his head, revealing his chest and ab-like stomach. Ginny raised her eyebrows for a second and seemed pleased, grinning an awful lot.  
"What?" He said, crossing his arms to mimic her.  
"Nothing.." She said, coming forward and putting her hands on Harry's hips.

He glanced down unsurely at her as she unbuttoned his trousers, he leaning in a little to kiss her, his cheeks red. She nudged Harry gently and he stepped back, feeling the edge of the bed. His pants slid down a little as he sat on it, Ginny pulling them gently down the rest of the way, and off his feet. He was wearing navy blue boxer briefs, which complemented his eyes nicely.

* * *

Harry took Ginny hand and led her over to him. She laid herself down on her back, head on the pillow, next to Harry who was still sitting. He shifted and put an arm over her stomach, his elbow keeping him up as he laid himself against her side, his other arm resting on the top of her head. Ginny smiled up at him as he smiled at her. They both laughed a little and hugged out of the blue – their skin feeling warm against the others. 

Harry rested his head against the pillow, his forehead touching Ginny's. After a moment, Ginny shifted so they were both lying on their sides and looked up at him, her eyes dark, but glossy. Harry leaned forward and closed his eyes gently, drawing in a deep breath and kissing Ginny, her eyes shutting as well.

He moved his hand to prop him up slightly while the other moved down her side, and then up again, her peach skin velvety to the touch. He opened his eyes a little before moving his hand to her front cautiously, it barely touching the fabric of her bra. Ginny's eyes opened a bit to see what was wrong, saw Harry and grinned a little.

Harry, with Ginny's silent permission, cupped his hand against her chest and kissed her feverishly. This was amazing, to be so close to her like this.. Her body literally at his fingertips.. Their breathing had become a sort of breath-when-you-can method. Harry's fingers wandered and noticed a bit of the bra that stuck out. He moved his fingers along it, Ginny leaning closer to him as he did, small noises coming from her.

Suddenly, he felt her hand move down his stomach and onto his boxers. She continued to kiss him, her tongue moving with his. His heart leapt as her hand pressed against him, he pulling his lips away from her momentarily to gasp for air. Harry leaned his forehead against hers, his eyes rolling upward..

The pleasure from that one gesture was insane. He felt himself throb a little; his hips pushed against her hand subconsciously. Harry groaned audibly as Ginny held him though his boxers and squeezed gently, beads of sweat beginning to form against his forehead. He drew himself away from her hand, leaning down a little to whisper shakily into her ear.

"Ginny," He inhaled, his hand trailing down her stomach and resting at a warm place on her panties. He felt its dampness as he pressed against it with two of his fingers, Ginny clutching his stomach eagerly. He continued to rub as he spoke, watching her as she tried to listen.  
"I l-love you, Ginny.. I want you.." He babbled, pressing harder, "I need you, Ginny, you're my girl… "

Harry leaned up a little and put a knee on either side of her feet. He crawled up, still massaging, and leaned down to rest his chin on her shoulder. Ginny wrapped her arms around his back.  
"Make love to me.." He said, shutting his eyes as he came in front of her and kissed, his hand leaving her panties to cup her other breast gently.

Ginny arched her back a little and Harry sat up a bit, using his hands to unclasp her bra. It came undone after some fiddling – Harry was shaking so bad he couldn't unhook the little clasps his first try. Ginny was nervous; Harry could tell. She laid there, her hands clutching the sides of her bed as he removed her bra, revealing two perfectly rounded breasts with small pinkish centers. They were lighter than the rest of her skin, but ideal.

Harry would have loved to marvel, but he suddenly heard a soft knocking.  
"Harry..?" Called Ron's voice from behind the door. Harry sat straight up and gasped, calling immediately to Ron so he could hear plainly,  
"RON, do _not_ come in!" He said, frantically.  
"Shh! I wasn't going to, Mate!" He said, just as panicky, "Listen. I'm going to the attic. If you hear them coming in tell me, okay?"  
"Okay.." Said Harry. He quirked an eyebrow but was answered when He heard not just one pair of feet going up the stairs, but two.

Ginny's hand was on her face, embarrassingly when Harry turned to face her again.  
"Sorry.." She said, Harry removing her hands.  
"Don't worry about it." Said Harry, kissing her forehead gently. She grinned and glanced downward at his boxers, fascinated. She began to move her hand for him, but Harry moved backwards, shaking his head.

"No, d-don't.." He said, softly, his head ducking. "I.. don't think I'll be able to last very long.."  
Ginny shook her head and mouthed, 'it's okay'.  
Harry nodded and kneeled at her feet, resting his hands on her hips. He brought them down and caught her panties once he got to them. Ginny had shut her eyes and was breathing deeply.

Harry pulled them down as she lifted her rear a little for him, they coming off her feet easily. He removed his own boxers carefully and put them on the floor next to hers, a fresh gust of air hitting him and causing the hair on his neck to stand up. Harry crawled forward a little, noticing that Ginny's eyes were studying him. Harry grinned a little at her curious expression – he was always a little proud of himself in that area..

"I've heard it hurts the first time.. " She said, anxiously, her eyes flicking up to meet his.  
"Yeah," Said Harry, gulping. "I've heard that, too." The thought of hurting Ginny was a scary thought. One that Harry would have to feel guilty about later. He took a deep shaky breath before leaning down and kissing her lovingly.  
"..R-ready?" He asked, looking at her.

Ginny nodded and hugged Harry. He hugged her back and moved his knees to spread hers apart. Once he had both of his knees together again, he leaned down into Ginny' open arms, they hugging him tightly as he positioned himself at her entryway.

He moved his hips forward slightly, his tip coming in contact with the slippery surface before him. Harry moved his hand down and steadied himself. Just as he was about to enter, Ginny gasped and poked Harry in the stomach.  
"Harry, what about protection?" She asked, frenetically.  
"It's okay," He said, smartly. "I'll just bail out when I.. well, you know."  
Ginny still looked unsure, but trusted Harry and nodded, laying her head back down onto the pillow.

Harry leaned forward again with the support of his hand and entered her slowly. Ginny clutched his back and gasped sharply – she had never before felt this feeling. It was like something that was too big was trying to get in. Harry felt her barrier and drew out a little, whispering, 'I'm sorry' over and over to Ginny.

He pushed in a little harder the second time, her body giving way to him, Ginny pressing her fore head against his as she squeaked a little in pain. She calmed down soon after and relaxed more as Harry drew back gently and entered again, sending a shiver of pleasure through her.

Harry took off his glasses and set them on the floor before leaning his head down to rest in the niche of Ginny's shoulder. He shut his eyes a little and leaned himself up a tad with his elbow, Ginny's breast just brushing against his chest. He drew out and then pushed inward, Harry muffling his groan with Ginny's shoulder.

It was hard not to be loud; Harry wanted to yell and groan. The feeling was too good to be real – Ginny's every muscle was around him, compressing, and warm. He drew back and pushed harder now, Ginny's knees squeezed his waist and moving with him. She too began to sigh with pleasure in his ear – all this did was egg him on.

He moved at a pace after seconds, breathing deeply to keep oxygen to his head. He would thrust a bit farther once and awhile, making quiver and shudder inside. Out of the blue he felt his surroundings pulse compress and looked at Ginny. Her eyes were half shut and her mouth was a little agape – a quiet sound emitting from her. Seeing this pushed him over the edge. He suddenly felt this rushing warm feeling and opened his eyes, groaning.

"Oh.. G-Ginny, I'm going to…" He gasped, sitting up suddenly and pulling himself out of her. She laid there and watched him, breathing intensely. Harry moved his hand over himself and but his other hand under to catch his seed as it spilled from his tip, Harry hunching over a little with a strained, but amused face.  
"I.. I'm sorry.." He said, getting up and cleaning off his hand with some tissue. He sat back down on the bed and crawled to lay next to her, extremely exhausted. He rested his head on her arm, she cradling it. Harry got a full view of her breast at that point – but was too tired to carry on.

"Why're you sorry..?" She asked, running her hand though his hair affectionately.  
Harry moved and looked up at her with a gloomy expression.  
"..B-because you.. You didn't.. .. Come." He said, finally, blushing.

Ginny blushed as well, bringing herself closer to him so her face rested on his chest. She snaked her leg around to come between Harry's – they now entwined. She grinned and kissed his cheek before whispering,

"I did." Into his ear.

Harry looked into her eyes giddily and laughed a little and snuggled up against the lovely girl next to him. They laid there matted with each other and slept. The only noise they heard though out the night was a distinctive squeak from a certain cot upstairs.

**

* * *

Author's Note:**

BWAH. I'm alive. I am** very** sorry that I took so long to update – it's been a crazy weekend. So, please forgive me with this juicy juicy chapter. -; I know it isn't the perfect lemon, but hey – I kinda think it's more likely to happen that way. shrug Anyway, Read, Review and all that jazz. Bye now! 


	10. Chapter 9 Blow Out Some Candles

**A Midsummer's Daydream**  
By ASortofWing

**_Disclaimer: No, I don't own Harry Potter or anything related to him, either. Humph.  
_Beginning Note: **_Thank you to Zippy-the-eel, firefly4u, LuthienGranger2004, U-No-Poo-Too, Nimadom, Gashlyn, and da90schic for their juicy comments. :wink: Glad you liked the chapter. No, the girls won't get pregnant; don't worry about them :supportive pat:. Yes, zippy, it does work. :smile: Onward!_

_**The story thus far:** Harry Potter and his friends have just finished their 6th year in Hogwarts. With the ending of this year, new ways of life has made its way to the wizarding community. With the loss of Albus Dumbledore, the esteemed headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry and the ever present threat from Lord Voldemort people are now considering how important being with the one you love is now instead of worrying about their safety in the future. Harry is staying at his best friend Ron Weasley's house with his family for the special occasion of Ron's brother's wedding. After being in the same house as his former girlfriend Ginny, Harry is reminded how much he will miss her. Harry then decides to make his final two weeks at the Burrow lasting ones with Ginny. But does Ginny still love him too? Will their relationship ever be the same?  
After days of nail-biting situations, longing looks, and awkwardness Harry has finally confessed to Ginny how much he still loves her. He is pleasantly surprised to find that Ginny feels the same way. In even more surprising news, Ron and Hermione have also found their way with each other. After Bill and Fleur's wedding, Harry presents Ginny his fake Horcrux locket in hopes she will be his when he returns from his battle with Voldemort. She accepts, and all Harry wants to do now is keep the moment in his mind and Ginny in his arms. They spend the night together in Ginny's room, mulling over how it feels to be together and trying to block out the squeaks from his cot above. _

**_

* * *

_Chapter Nine: Blow Out Some Candles, Charlie Brown.**

_Chirrp, twree. Chi-twee chirrrp. Ch.. _

Harry was awoken by the blinding light beating on his eyelids the next morning. He opened his eyes a crack reluctantly and let his pupils adjust to the sunlight. Once he was able to see a bit clearer, he looked upward and saw an unfamiliar ceiling. Harry was lying on his back in a most comfortable bed with a hand resting on his chest.

Chapter Nine: Blow Out Some Candles, Charlie Brown. 

He glanced over to where the hand was coming from and saw a petite girl with long, slightly frizzy red hair and tanned peach skin. She was curled up against his side; her top leg sprawled over his, knees bent, her head resting against his arm. A bit of white blanket was covering her waist along with his, but left the rest of her exposed – naked. The girl's skin was warm and smooth and it calmed him to think out of all the guy's this particular young lady could be snuggling up to – it was him.

Harry yawned, but tried not to move too much. He didn't want to wake her. But, alas, the girl's hand clenched and she stirred, groaning a little. The house was silent – no one was awake and the cot had retired it's squeak for the night. He watched as Ginny, his love, sat up sleepily and stretched out of routine. Harry couldn't help but stare at the girls virtually perfect, round breasts be exposed as her hands reached for the sky and beyond.

Ginny slumped again; she turned to Harry with her chin down, eyes still closed. Harry smirked a little and sat up as well, leaning forward to hug her, squeezing her body as close as he could. The girl smiled and wrapped her arms around him slowly, returning his hug.  
"Good morning…"Harry whispered, nuzzling into Ginny's neck, kissing it softly afterward.

Ginny giggled a little and opened her eyes, closed them, and opened them again groggily.  
"Mm.. Good morning, Harry.." She said finally, a second yawn coming to her.  
Harry yawned as well and rubbed Ginny's bare back a little before pulling away to stretch.

Ginny watched him stretch with an interest. Just before he got up to put some clothes on, she laid her hand on his chest again and smiled.  
"I liked last night.." She said, looking up at his green eyes, "…Did you?"  
Harry grinned and nodded,  
"Very much."

The two were getting dressed when Ginny looked over his way out of the blue.  
"Oh, " She began, finishing the top button of her purple blouse and reaching down to get her shorts, "by the way,"  
"Mm?" Harry murmured, looking up quickly from reaching down and grabbing his glasses.  
"Happy Birthday." She said with a wide smile, pulling up her shorts and buttoning them.

Harry blinked; was today his birthday? It was around the time when his birthday would come, sure. It was near the beginning of school, summer out.. But with all of the events going on, Harry hadn't had time to really count the days and realize that today was indeed, his birthday. With only his pants on, Harry ran a hand though his hair and looked back at Ginny, still a little confused.  
"..Thanks.." He said, faking a smile.

Once the two of them were dressed, Harry put his hand on the barrier's knob and turned slowly. It opened a crack and Harry listened with every fiber of his being for any sound that would cross him. Snores, footsteps, someone turning over in bed – anything that could be heard – Harry wanted to hear it. If he was caught coming from Ginny's room by anyone it would be his last birthday – caution had to be taken.

After a few seconds of waiting, no sound came besides the birds from outside. Harry opened the door gently and stepped outside, looking up and down the stairway just to be sure.  
"I'm going to go wake up Ron," Said Harry quietly to Ginny.  
"Okay," She said, nodding. "I'm going to go see how my Mum's is.. Hope she isn't too tired still from last night."

Once Harry and Ginny parted ways, Harry tip toed upstairs to the attic. He wanted to wake Ron before Mrs. Weasley did and banned him from ever seeing Hermione again.  
_Well, _He thought, passing Fred and George's old room, _There could be a chance that he didn't do anything last night.. But.. Just to be safe. _

Who was Harry kidding? He had definitely heard two pairs of feet wander upstairs the previous night and the cot's squeaking definitely gave him away. Harry reached the attic's door and knocked softly, putting his face near it for Ron to hear.  
"Ron," He said softly, a bit of urgency in his tone. "Ron, It's Harry. Wake up, it's morning."

He listened, an ear against the door. All he heard was a small stir and then silence. He put his mouth close to the door again.  
"Ron, I'm coming in.." He said, turning the attic's door knob and opening slowly.

Ron was lying asleep on his cot with a girl next to him who had big bushy brown hair. Her hand was on his bare chest like Ginny's was and it looked like her top leg was sprawled across his, as well. They were more covered than Harry and Ginny were, though. Harry could not see any of Hermione. Was this the ultimate sleeping position, or was it a coincidence? He could not wonder, for he had to wake up Ron before something could happen.

Harry put a hand up to the side of his face so he could not see Hermione and walked over to Ron's side of the cot.  
"Ron," He whispered, glancing up at him once, "Wake up, s'morning.."  
It was no use. Ron was apparently tone def and could not be awoken by words. Hermione, however, could.

The cot shifted and Harry's heart spazzed. He shifted his hand over his forehead so Hermione knew he wasn't sneaking a peak at her.  
"Harry…" She grumbled, rubbing her eye. She held the comforter up around herself to keep covered as she leaned over Ron to see the intruder. "What're you doing here?"  
"I came to wake you guys up.. It's morning.. " He said, not looking up at her, his cheeks a little red. "Mrs. Weasley, and all.."  
"It's okay," Hermione said, a little anxiously, "I-I'll wake him up, okay? Thanks for waking us, Harry." She added, graciously.

Harry nodded and got up turning his back to them as quickly as he could. The thought of seeing Hermione and Ron naked was enough for him to bear that morning; not to mention all of the awkward questions and conversations that would ensue. Harry backed out of the doorway and gently closed the door behind him. He quietly walked down two steps before hearing the cot squeak again – they were finally getting up.

* * *

Downstairs was deserted. He was used to coming down every morning to a bustling, loud family. Since everyone except he and Ginny were still asleep, the house and its silence seemed almost foreign to him. No yelling, no wacky scheme's from the twins.. nothing. 

Ginny was bending in front of the fridge with her head ducked in and her hands on her lap. Every once and awhile she would hold something up to her face, sniff it, then return it to its place. Harry watched her for a little bit, his eyebrow raising.

_They all look like containers.. _He thought, puzzled. _Wonder why she can't find anything? _

Harry walked over to her and put his hands on her sides, standing behind her with a grin. Ginny stood up immediately and slammed the fridge door, making Harry jump. She twirled in his hands to face him and hugged, as if distracting him.  
"Ginny..," He said, loving the affection but curious all the same, "..What's going on this morning? What was in the refrigerator?"

Ginny looked up at him and paused, thinking about whatever it was.  
"Oh, " She said, smiling so widely and so falsely, it would have triggered off a Sneak-O-Scope twenty kilometers away, "Nothing, really. I.. can't make any of the food in the fridge, its all bewitched to stay frozen so non of it rots."

Ginny led him out of the kitchen, his hands still locked onto her waist.  
"What are you _doing_?" He chuckled, trying not to trip on the two pairs of feet waddling at once.  
"Lets.. Go for a walk!" She said, turning and taking his hand quickly before he could protest and leading him to the door.  
"A-Alright..!" He said, dragged.

Outside, the sun had risen high into the sky: Harry guessed it was around 9:30 that morning. The grass was still a little dewy and cold from daybreak; it made his bare feet slip and slide, and then become frosty when a touch of wind touched them. There were still some streamers and a few self-inflating balloons still roaming aimlessly in the air, glitter and flower pieces littering the ground.

"I bet mum and dad are still tired from the party.." Said Ginny as the two walked hand in hand slowly around the Burrow.  
Harry grinned, "Yeah, I didn't hear them come in last night." He paused. "…Did you?"  
"No.." Said Ginny, a bit of curiosity and worry mixed into her tone.  
"Ah, "Said Harry, squeezing her hand gently, "They're alright. Just partied a little too hard last night, tha's all."

Ginny nodded, smiling again. As they continued to walk Harry noticed a small, but bright, flash of light in the corner of his eye. When he looked to see what was making it, he saw that it was coming from Ginny's neck; It was the locket he had given her last night.

Harry's cheeks blushed a little as he looked forward again, running his free hand though his hair. Ginny peered over to him noiselessly and smiled a little, looking down at her new, meaningful locket. She felt Harry's grip on her hand tighten a little as they continued walking.

When they came around to where they had started, Hermione, Ron, Fred and George were all now awake. Ginny and Harry walked in and moved toward them, noticing a grin on all their faces.  
Ginny eyed the each of them right back. Harry blushed even more – did all of them know? Harry looked Ron and Hermione's way; they seemed rather red and were trying to keep themselves busy so they could escape Fred and George's inquiries.

The twins were nearby, sitting on the couch, sporting red silk pajamas.

"Good Morning, sunshine's!" Said Fred, smiling almost innocently.  
"A good morning, indeed, " said George, leaning forward a little, "Say. We noticed this morning that you two had a little more.. What was it, Fred?" He asked, glancing his way.  
Fred retuned the look and raised an eyebrow. "Vivacity, George. Vivacity."  
"Oh yes." He said nodding to agree, "Vivacity. Now, we also happened to notice the same vivacity if you will, in Ron and Hermione."

Ron's ears went red while Hermione had turned a lovely shade of pink as their names were mentioned.  
"We tried to persuade them to tell us while you two were out on a walk," Continued Fred, looking disappointed, "But they just would not give us a word."  
"So," Said George, tapping his finger on his knee. "What happened?"

Ginny and Harry looked at each other with almost appalled faces. There was no way either of them were just going to come out and tell Fred and George what happened between them that night. Ginny, she automatically folding her arms, looked the most offended.  
"That really isn't any of your business, Fred, George!" She said, shaking her head. "Besides, we wouldn't tell you even if you offered us ten galleons."

At Ginny's final word, the twins frowned slightly. Across the room, the sound of ten galleons sounded profitable to Ron, he perking up slightly at its mention. Hermione noticed him and flushed, jabbing him in the ribs with her elbow. Ron winced and nodded, turning away from the twins and their offer.  
Ginny watched the four of them for a while before scoffing and putting her hands on her hips. Fred and George looked up at her and quirked a brow. Hermione and Ron were silent, but curious.

"Should have mum look at that, Gin." Said Fred, beckoning her cough.  
"Really," Said George, looking over that morning's Daily Prophet, "You could be contagious. Wouldn't want some unspeakable germ contaminating anyone, would you?"  
Ginny looked like they were playing a trick on her as she watched them; expectantly. However, when nothing came out of their mouths she took a deep breath and stared.

"Aren't any of you going to say anything to Harry?" She asked, gesturing him. Harry blinked and watched Ginny, his eyes moving from her to the others. They were doing the same thing.  
"..Like what?" Asked Ron, itching his ear a little, eyes widening a tad. Did he forget something again?  
Ginny stared for a while longer before throwing her hands up, exasperated.  
"It's his birthday, you half-wits!" She exclaimed.

Hermione gasped while Ron mouthed an 'Oh, right' to himself. Fred and George nodded a little, smiling up at Harry.  
"Happy Birthday, Mate." Said George, sticking out his hand for Harry to shake. Harry did and smiled back, a little sheepishly.  
"Sorry for the late uptake, Harry." Said Fred, shaking Harry's hand after his brother had finished.  
He nodded and heard Hermione scurry upstairs; no doubt getting his present.

Ron came over and they hugged; his ears still a bit red from clearly forgetting.  
"I didn't forget, "He said, folding his arms indignantly, "Just wanted to wait for the right time to say it, tha's all."  
Harry laughed as Ginny rolled her eyes at her absentminded brothers.  
"Don't worry, "Said Harry, scratching his cheek a little. "Even _I_ forgot."

They heard Hermione a few seconds later trumping down the stairs and coming back over to them with two packages.  
"Here, Harry," She said, giving him the two gifts, panting a little. "I'm sorry I didn't catch on.."  
"Don't worry about it, "Said Harry with a big smile, sitting next to Fred and George and setting his presents on his lap. "Thanks, Hermione."

Hermione blushed a little as Harry opened the first parcel – A wand care kit. Harry grinned as he examined the box, remembering back in his fourth year during the wand weighing ceremony. He would have given anything to match Cedric's spotless wand at that moment.  
"Thanks!" He said, setting it to his side and picking up the other gift. Her already knew what it was.

Harry opened it and without surprise, it was a book; _Famous Witches and Wizards Throughout Time. _Harry read the title with a bit of interest, and Hermione smiled greatly, clasping her hands, a tad nervously.  
"I thought you would like to read it if you had a spare moment and needed something to relax." She smiled, hoping he would approve.  
Harry looked at her and smiled.  
"That's very thoughtful of you, Hermione." He said, appreciatively. Hermione beamed.

"I'm sure mum and the others'll be up shortly, Harry." Said Ginny, sitting next to him. "They can't sleep mu-"

_Tap Tap Tap._  
Harry's eyebrows raised curiously. It was coming from the Burrow's front door. He got up and went to the door, Hermione and Ron following him. He opened the door and an owl looked up at him with a fat letter in its mouth, took flight, and landed on Ron's shoulder.  
"Blimey!" He said, startled.

Harry took the letter and the owl left without so much as a hoot. He looked at the letter's front, smiling a little. It was from the ministry of magic.  
"That must be the letter saying you're of age, Harry!" Said Ron, brightly.  
Harry's chest swelled as he opened the letter, He was finally of Age!

As soon as the flap was open, small bouts of sparks flew out, causing all of them to jump back, shocked.  
It read:

_Congratulations, HARRY POTTER! _

_We in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement at the Ministry of Magic are proud to  
recognize you, HARRY POTTER, as a legal user of magic and to be no longer held under the  
underage wizarding code. This means that you may use magic at your will, providing it is  
within the Ministry's Permitted Enchantment List. This list of correct conduct and code is  
enclosed with your letter. Do not lose this letter; only limited copies are available at this time._

_Any misconduct within the first year of receiving this letter will result in Wand Suspension  
and a possible court hearing. Any further misconduct will result in further inquiries by the  
Improper Use of Magic Office, Wand Suspension/Obliteration, and Wizengamot hearings._

_Congratulations again HARRY POTTER, and Happy Birthday. Please use your new ability  
responsibly and sensibly. Good Day._

_Sincerely,  
Amelia Bones,  
Department of Magical Law Enforcement  
Ministry of Magic._

"Well," Said Harry, glancing over the very long list enclosed with his letter, wearily "All that stuff about penalties kind of put a damper on things.."  
"Really!" Said Ron, going inside and seeing his parents had woken up. "I reckon they just want to scare you into not even doing any magic!"

"OH, Harry Dear, congratulations!" said Mrs. Weasley, coming over to him with a hug. "I see you've received your letter; good for you, dear, Good for you!"  
"Well done, Harry." Said Mr. Weasley, smiling as he shook Harry's hand.  
Ginny stared at them the same way as she stared at the others. Mrs. Weasley got a glimpse of her and looked odd.  
"Ginny dear, what are you gawking at?" She said, confused. "Did I miss something?"

"MUM!" She said, outraged.

* * *

All in all, Harry's birthday was fine. Mrs. Weasley conjured him up a great cake that afternoon and everyone sang for him. Fred and George showed up later with a great basket of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes' products – Harry taking them cautiously. Ron had given him an I.O.U good for a box of each of Harry's Favorite candy. Ginny had already given him what he wanted. 

No matter how many presents he got, Harry felt the same; empty. Maybe it was because he forgot his own birthday? But, he knew more that it was because this would be his last day with them. Tomorrow morning, Harry decided he would get up early before any of the Weasley's woke up so he could avoid all the mushy god-byes. He would pack tonight after Ron went to bed and get a few hour's worth of sleep before departing. They might be furious with him – but it was the easiest way.

Night came quickly. Mrs. Weasley was determined to see Harry had a fit dinner before tomorrow came so he would be full enough to walk the desert if he had to. She had made venison steaks with mashed potatoes, corn, yellow sting beans, dressing (**A/N**: 'Dressing' is another word for Stuffing like at thanksgiving. Just if you didn't know.) and toped it all off with great big fluffy rolls. Harry thought this could rival one of Hogwart's feasts.

Charlie, Bill and Fleur arrived by floo power once the table was ready. Mrs. Weasley had told them it was Harry's birthday and that they call had to come for dinner. Mr. Weasley had moved the furniture and bewitched the table to stretch three extra feet to fit everyone and the food in comfortably. Fleur came over to Harry and kissed him on both cheeks, smiling greatly. Ron watched with envy.

"'Appy birthday, 'Arry!" She said, handing him a small package which turned out to be a Chocolate Frog box. Harry smiled slightly when he saw it, chocolate frogs were one of his favorites.  
"I see all 'ze kids eating them. I thought you 'vould like one, too!" She exclaimed, clearly proud of herself.  
"Thanks, Fleur," Said Harry, still wearing his bemused smile, "I love these."

Dinner went by in a haze. Harry was eating silently while everyone around him spoke happily and enthusiastically about his birthday and he becoming of age. His mind was just drained. He was too concentrated on tomorrow's plan. His frolic was over.. It was time.

"Speech!" called a distant voice. Harry looked up from his potatoes into several faces looking at him, hopefully.  
"C'mon, Speech Harry!" Said another.  
"Speech?" he repeated, dazed. "W-what should I say?"  
"That you're pregnant, for one." Said Fred, Sarcastically. Harry laughed.

"Oh, c'mon now, he doesn't want to talk, it's very late. Lets all go to bed." Said Mrs. Weasley, standing. The others followed her lead and said goodnight. Bill and Charlie both shook Harry's hand and voicing their congratulations to him one more time before departing. Fleur waved gracefully, only to be swallowed by green flames like the others.

Fred and George patted him on the back with grins before tromping upstairs, chatting to one another. Harry watched them and smiled to himself. Maybe their presents will come in handy after all.

Hermione and Ron stayed with Harry and chatted for a little while. They had stayed for an hour before Ron yawned so loudly Hermione insisted they went to bed. Ron couldn't refuse; he could barely keep his eyes open.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley both were at the entryway to their room before they voice their goodnight. They both had warm smiles on their face as they went inside and closed the door behind them gently.

All of these goodnight's were followed with, "See you tomorrow morning!" that Harry didn't return.

Finally - it was only Harry and Ginny. He yawned greatly and glanced over at her – she was curled up on the couch, asleep. All the food she ate must have taken a toll on her. She lied there, her breathing slow and steady, her hair sprawled out over the couch. Harry smiled sleepily and got up, going over to her. He bent down and nudged her; he would have carried her but he barely had the strength to walk.

"Ginny.. It's late." He whispered, Ginny stirring. "We should get to bed.."

_

* * *

_

**Authors Note: **Whoo, next to last chapter, folks. The next one is going to be rather short and have a long thank you Author's note at the end. Um... If you thought this chapter was about nothing, it kind of wasn't. I wanted to write it, but to me, it kind of was just a ramble about a normal day acting as a birthday. In any case, it's the lead up to the finale.  
If you're confused about what I mean when I say Harry's dazed out, it's okay. What I mean is, you know when you can't really concentrait on anything because you know it won't really make a difference tomorrow? Kind of like that. :shrug: Oh well. See you all tomorrow with the conclusion of A Midsummer's Daydream. 


	11. Chapter 10 A Sort of Ending

**A Midsummer's Daydream**  
By ASortofWing

**_Disclaimer: No, I don't own Harry Potter or anything related to him, either. Humph.  
_Beginning Note: **_Thanks again to **everyone **who has commented on this story. Your words put a smile on my face and a word in my head. I wrote this chapter listening to one of the saddest songs I knew. It gives it effect. If you want to do the same when you read, by all means go ahead. Just hum it, even. It'll give the story that much more depth. Here's your conclusion. _

_**The story thus far:** Harry Potter and his friends have just finished their 6th year in Hogwarts. With the ending of this year, new ways of life has made its way to the wizarding community. With the loss of Albus Dumbledore, the esteemed headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, and the ever present threat from Lord Voldemort people are now considering how important being with the one you love is now instead of worrying about their safety in the future. Harry is staying at his best friend Ron Weasley's house with his family for the special occasion of Ron's brother's wedding. After being in the same house as his former girlfriend Ginny, Harry is reminded how much he will miss her. Harry then decides to make his final two weeks at the Burrow lasting ones with Ginny. But does Ginny still love him too? Will their relationship ever be the same?  
After days of nail-biting situations, longing looks, and awkwardness Harry has finally confessed to Ginny how much he still loves her. He is pleasantly surprised to find that Ginny feels the same way. In even more surprising news, Ron and Hermione have also found their way with each other. After Bill and Fleur's wedding, Harry presents Ginny his fake Horcrux locket in hopes she will be his when he returns from his battle with Voldemort. She accepts, and all Harry wants to do now is keep the moment in his mind and Ginny in his arms. They spend the night together in Ginny's room, mulling over how it feels to be together and trying to block out the squeaks from his cot above. Finally, with this, Harry has reached what he desperately wanted – love from when he could achieve it from the person he truly wanted it from. He now is ready to continue his battle against Voldemort at full strength and with a full heart. _

**_

* * *

_  
Chapter 10:A Sort Of Ending. **

Finally - it was only Harry and Ginny. He yawned greatly and glanced over at her – she was curled up on the couch, asleep. All the food she ate must have taken a toll on her. She lied there, her breathing slow and steady, her hair sprawled out over the couch. Harry smiled sleepily and got up, going over to her. He bent down and nudged her; he would have carried her but he barely had the strength to walk.

"Ginny.. It's late." He whispered, Ginny stirring. "We should get to bed.."

Ginny sat up reluctantly and slowly at the sound of his voice. Harry smiled a little and helped her off the couch, took her warm hand in his, and lead her to the stairway. Her hair dangled in front of her face a little, it looked very brown without the light. Harry didn't think he would like Ginny much with brown hair - It wasn't her. Red just captured her better in his opinion.

On the second step up, Harry heard Ginny release a great yawn. She took the hand Harry didn't carry and held it up to her mouth as her eyes squinted slightly. He noticed how she leaned on him a lot going up the stairs. She still wasn't heavy. As the yawn came to an end her eyes fluttered open for a second, she squeezed his hand, and then slowly drooped a bit more shut making Harry unable to see her light brown bottomless eyes.

Harry kept a very small, sleepy smile on his face the whole way up. It barely made his dimples rise, but it was still there. His eyebrows were relaxed, and his eyes were staring distantly in front of him. The smile wasn't because it was his birthday, or that he had gotten so many great gifts that day. It wasn't because he ate so much food the last two weeks, nor was it because he had been mentioned at Bill's wedding. It was much more.

It was because Harry was loved.

_Love_ kept the tiny smile afloat on Harry's otherwise impassive face. He has been cared for and thought about by so much in these last weeks, it was enough to bring Harry to his senses: It wasn't about getting revenge on Voldemort. It was about preserving love. The love he had come to know from the Weasley's and his friends. Harry glanced over at his side where Ginny was leaning on his arm, slinking up steps.

The love from her.

The two reached Ginny's small, cozy bedroom. Her bed was dimly lit from the moonlight trying to break through her curtains; it was white and beckoning. Ginny walked in with Harry and sat down on its side, Harry kneeling in front of her.

"I'm going to go get my pajama's in the attic.." He whispered, bringing his finger up to run down her cheek gently. "Be right back."  
Ginny smiled and nodded, looking over at her bed longingly. As Harry rose and went toward the door, he glanced back at her while she began to get changed, smiled, and went upstairs for the attic.

He opened the door very quietly – he noticed Hermione was not in Ginny's room and only assumed she was with Ron. As predicted, there she was curled up next to Ron. This night, they were both on their sides, facing each other with their foreheads touching, covered in a sheet. Ron's hand clung limply onto Hermione's waist while Hermione's arms were bent in by her chest, her hands rounded under her chin.

They slept very peacefully as Harry came in and packed a small schoolbag. He only brought a few pairs of clothes, his cloak, sneakoscope, and a few other miscellaneous things (including all of his birthday candy and whatever money he had with him). He left his other gifts and Ron's I.O.U in a pile on top of his half full trunk in the corner of the attic, placing a pre written note on top of it all to be read when they awoke.

_Please keep all these things here. I promise to come  
and get them sooner or later. Thanks a bunch.  
Harry _

With that done, he took a last look to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything, and pocketed his wand. Picking up his Firebolt, he glanced at Ron and Hermione for a moment, smiling gratefully at them. He wouldn't have asked for two better friends in the world. He turned his back and walked out of the attic, shutting the door gently behind him for the last time.

………………………………………

Ginny was in her bed when he returned, already having pulled the covers over her small rising and falling figure. Harry placed his bag noiselessly near the entrance of her room, with his broom leaving the door cracked ajar. He then pulled off his shirt and pants and climbed into her bed. Ginny was wearing a sleek nightgown that was a bit cold to Harry's bare skin and, of course, her locket.

Ginny's cooed and placed her hand on his chest, only to find the undershirt again. She groaned a little, shifting herself closer to him a small smirk playing at her lips.  
"Darn this thing.." She said, yawing.

Harry ran his hand though her hair affectionately as she rested her head under his chin with a small sigh. Harry stared at the ceiling, his mind wandering with sleepy thought.

What if he had never confessed his love to Ginny? What if, after that quidditch match, Harry hadn't gotten wound up and kissed her? It was a terrible reality to think of, but Harry did anyway. He imagined coming here and still feeling awkward around Ginny and her brother Ron. They wouldn't be sleeping together like this, and they never would have made love to each other. He would have missed so much if it hadn't been for her..

He was glad it was with her. No one else would feel the same.

Harry dozed off next to Ginny's warm frame, his mind running out of questions to ask. The inner monster slept and did not protest - his mind was quiet. Harry was for once, silent.

The silence broke when Harry woke himself up before dawn. He opened his eyes and took a deep, somewhat nervous, breath inward. It was time.

Harry shifted himself and broke away from Ginny, who only muttered something in her sleep and turned over. He got out of the bed, adjusted his glasses (he had actually slept with them on) and ran a hand though his hair. He walked over to his strewn clothes, picked them up, and put them on. His face was stern and concentrated, but his heart was screaming in protest.

It was like a cold, constricting feeling Harry had when he picked up his bag and broom quietly. The corners of his mouth twinged a little as he turned, glancing Ginny's way. Her hair was spread out over her white pillow, her arm limply cushioned by her comforter. She breathed quietly and peacefully – It was Harry's mission to keep it that way. This is what he told himself as he took a quiet step to the other side of the barrier and closed it.

The Burrow was, like planned, empty. He didn't stop to reminisce once he had reached the ground floor in fear of getting noticed or heard. He headed straight for the door and paused, his hand on the doorknob. He breathed in, took it, and turned, blinking away his tears.

* * *

Ginny lied in her bed with her eyes wide open once she heard the door click behind Harry. She stared at her bureau blankly as streams of tears stained her face; she didn't blink or wipe them away. She had woken up when Harry first moved, but did not make a scene. She knew what he had to do and didn't want to make him feel guiltier. It was the best, she knew, to just let him go. 

She strained to listen for Harry as he went down the steps and towards the door. She heard him open it and shut it behind him. The door clicked closed and Ginny's eyes shut, tears gushing silently; her pillow damp.

She sat up quickly and looked out her window; there he was. She saw him mount his broom a ways from the Burrow and fly off into the night, his silhouette ending behind the only tree in the yard. He was out of her sight, but never out of her heart. Ginny slouched back down, still sitting, on her bed. Her head hung, tears dripping from her. She did not make a sound.

Ginny slowly pulled her locket from under the collar of her nightgown. She held it against her cheek, biting her lip a little as the coldness of the metal pressed against her. She took it away from her cheek and looked at it in the palm of her hand. Harry's words swam though her thoughts.

_"Don't open it until I leave, okay?" _

Ginny sniffed a little as she opened the locket with a shaky hand. Inside was a small crumpled piece of parchment with Harry's writing on the inside. She took it out and let the locket hang on her neck, still open. She then uncrumped it and read it slowly though her mind.

_I won't let them come between us.  
I love you.  
Harry _

Ginny smiled tenderly as she folded the paper back up and put it back in the locket. She glanced up though her window again at the distant moon and held the locket up to her heart. _Maybe.. If she held it there long enough.._

His words would come true.

……………………………………………

**Authors Final Note: **

Well, Well, there you have it. Notice how I didn't say, 'The End?' THAT's because there _isn't_ an end. Well, not yet at least. The end, I leave up to the great J.K. Rowling in book 7. So, this is a Sort-of Ending. (For those of you who are like, Hey. Sort-of-Ending, ASortofWing.. Yeah, I thought of that too when I came up with the title. Hee Hee, so clever we are!)

I just wanted to express a big fat thank you for all the reviews I've gotten from all of you. You all make me smile. :smile: And, now that I've written this, I can go around and see what all of you have written and praise you! Yay!

Oh, and Guess what? I'm doing another story! Yay again! Its about Fred and George in their Joke Shop and they meet this girl and.. well, I don't want to give it away, so I hope you'll be tuning in to that someday. Thanks again for your patronage and..

Well, … Bye.


End file.
